Harry Potter and the Family Business
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: A summer before 6th year Sirius Black's will changes everything story with a reverse Reptilia28's challenge twist. A callous manipulative Dumbledore needs Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give his inheritance from Sirius to him for His Greater Good. But his abuse of the Dursleys backfires. Big time. HHrLL NLSBHA Chapter 5, Fulfilling the Prophecy. The right way.
1. Freedom for Harry

Harry Potter

The Family Business.

Chapter 1

25/08/13

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: A summer before 6th year Sirius Black's will reading changes everything story with a reverse Reptilia28's challenge twist. A callous manipulative Dumbledore needs Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give his inheritance from Sirius to him for His Greater Good. But his abuse of the Dursleys backfires. Big time. HHrLL NLSBHA, Ronald will be bad because of the injury he suffered at the DoM from the brains.

Prologue:

It is two weeks into the summer before sixth year. Harry's godfather, Sirius Black has tragically died going through the Veil in the Death Chamber in the Department of Mysteries. While on a rescue mission to save his godson. Who had been tricked to go, and save his godfather, leaving Hogwarts with some close friends. The Return of Voldemort had been exposed to the Minister of Magic, and Albus Dumbledore had put on a brilliant display of magic to show Voldemort he still had it. Unfortunately after saying hello to Minister Fudge, Voldemort escaped taking with him favourite death eater lieutenant Bellatrix Lestrange.

For putting a brilliant display of magic, and toying with the dark lord, Dumbledore was welcome back to the Ministry of Magic with open arms after that unfortunate misunderstanding over the Hogwarts' defense club called 'Dumbledore's Army.' But all is forgiven when there is a returned dark lord around. Even the late Sirius Black was pardoned for being innocent of betraying the Potters all those years ago. Dumbledore had finally acted for Sirius to get him free. But it was too little too late, and the only benefit was the Ministry would not seize the fortune of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. All Albus had to do was ask, and Minister Fudge so graciously granted the late Sirius Black his freedom. Dumbledore smiled. Now he had trapped the old dog in a place he could never escape from to interfere with his plans.

Then that evil witch Rita Skeeter, the creative reporter for the Daily Prophet came sniffing around looking for the Ministry Six for a story. Albus Dumbledore does not share the spotlight with anyone, and he did not want her to interfere with the boy's family time alone grieving at Durzkaban. So he gathered up Neville and Luna, and sent them with Hermione to the safety of the Burrow, and the security of Molly Weasley. Augusta and Xeno were furious when they found Neville and Luna missing but it was for His Greater Good. Besides He is the Chief Warlock, and there is a war.

Then two days ago, there was the matter of the reading of Sirius Black's will which surprised everyone. Narcissa Malfoy was there hoping for dear life that Sirius did not have a will. So she could claim the fortune of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. It had cost half of the Malfoy fortune to pay for Lucius release after that unfortunate misunderstanding that there was actually not "_a bad taste fancy dress party"_ at the DoM that night. It took the other half of the fortune to convince the Ministry that her sister Bellatrix and the aforementioned dark lord would not be staying in the throne room of Malfoy Manor. So don't bother to come looking there. Or make an appointment before you do come. Poor Narcissa was terrified when she got nothing, and feared to go home. A classic case of failure to plan is planning to fail.

Albus was surprised that Sirius had updated his will recently. It was a condition when joining his Order of the Phoenix that you bequest your estate to his Greater Good. Everyone had been compelled to do that, the Potters, Longbottoms, McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts, Pettigrew, Dearborn, Weasleys and even Albus himself had graciously arranged to bequeath his estate to his Greater Good. It cost money to run a war.

Albus found out that the old dog had updated his will as the letter invitation to the will reading was for Harry James Potter, and not himself. It was indeed fortunate for Dumbledore, that all of Harry's Gringotts mail was redirected to him. In his infinite wisdom, he knew that Harry would be too distressed, and totally unavailable to go to the reading. So Albus prepared a letter from Harry asking if he would kindly attend in his place as his new self re-appointed magical guardian. It was good that he done so as Sirius had left everything to his godson.

Albus had assumed that being the self re-appointed magical guardian of Harry Potter would have automatically granted him complete access to the Black vaults and the Black Manor at No12 Grimmauld Place. But family magic did not actually obey the will, plans and manipulations of one Albus Dumbledore. He had to get Harry to actually freely say the magic words so that he could have access to the vaults and house. Which is where our story starts with Albus Dumbledore walking down Privet Drive to No4.

Chapter 1. Freedom for Harry.

Friday 12th July 1996 11:00pm.

A man appeared on the corner of Privet Drive just before 11 pm. But there was no cat watching this time. He appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground.

Nothing like this man had been seen on Privet Drive for almost fifteen years. He was tall, thin, and very very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing a pointed hat, long black traveling cloak over a bright purple robes that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots that walked the walk of someone who was very pleased with himself. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. This man's name was Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore knew that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was totally unwelcome. He had cast a notice-me-not charm on himself so he was confident that no one was watching him, and he did not bother to use his silver cigarette lighter Put-Outer to extinguish street lamps as there was no noisy motorcycle arriving tonight.

No tonight Albus was on a special mission. He had to get his ward one Harry J. Potter to freely say the magic words, and grant him access to Harry's inheritance from his late godfather Sirius Black.

Albus had planned it all out. Good planning was a hallmark of Albus Dumbledore. You can not manipulate the sheep to do what you want for his Greater Good unless you make beautiful plans. Albus thought back to his first plans that he had made with his lover Gellert Grindelwald. They had seen the need for something better. It would be a Greater Good for Wizards to rule muggles as they were unworthy, too greedy and too stupid. But Gellert had lost sight of the plan, and that ended badly. Then he had to go, and save Gellert from being killed by the Russian muggle soldiers, installing his lover in a safe place using the top-most penthouse suite of Nurmengard.

No, there must be good plans that must be followed without question. Albus had plans for the magical world for the next two hundred years into the future, and in one way or another his plans for the past one hundred years had manipulated, and interfered in the lives of every witch, wizard, squib and muggle in Britain.

Dumbledore chuckled to himself as thought back to the manipulations that left him holding the baby, and had brought him here on that very cold November night in 1981. That prophecy Trelawney spoke was brilliant. He quickly realized that he could use it to stop Tom rampaging around, finish off the Potters and Longbottoms, and collect their fortunes. But then the boy lived. He was so annoyed at Lily for what ever she had done to spare the boy's life. That is the beauty of good plans. You make backup plans, and continuity plans. He had already prepared this safe house with the Dursleys just in case either boy lived. He had used the compulsion hex on Vernon so he would move his family to this house in this terrible soul destroying boring neighbourhood of muggliness. Where no Pure-blood witch or wizard would ever be seen dead in. With a simple blood ward keyed to the boy, to power the monitoring and tracking charms, and other wards, and bingo. You have your own private personal gulag. When the boy lived. He claimed that the blood ward was from his mothers sacrifice. But if Neville had survived without family then he would claim that it was his godmother's sacrifice. No one would question the Great Albus Dumbledore.

Then Albus had reviewed the past year. The Ministry had provided that terrible toad of a witch for the DADA class. But she proved useful keeping the boy too busy, distracted and abused. She was way more vicious than Severus. He was annoyed that the toad had taken so long to discover the boy's illegal defense club 'Dumbledore's Army' after all the hints he gave them. All that stupid toad wanted to do was write Educational Decrees, and give the boy detentions. Then when the toad and the minister finally dragged the boy into his office. He was able to take the blame, and claim that it was all his idea. Then make good his escape with Fawkes, traveling in style. Leaving the boy to suffer the rage, anger, and abuse of the toad and Ministry all alone. While he took his summer holidays early, and spent two glorious months relaxing at the beautiful Potter holiday mansion on the French Rivera. That the boy was totally ignorant of. Like the rest of his shrinking inheritance and heritage.

That is the beauty of good plans. He could enjoy his holiday while others continued to follow his plans. Then at the right moment he would return. Making sure that stupid old dog Black died. The very nerve of Severus and Bellatrix to claim that they had killed Black. It was his plans, and manipulations that killed Black.

The tragic death of the boy's dogfather should have shattered, and broken the boy. But no he was still too strong for Tom. Good thing Dumbledore was able to charge in at the end, and save the day before the boy managed to do something amazing again. Just like the boy did to beat up that loser Tom at the graveyard. To actually force a killing curse back into Tom's wand. That is totally unheard of. Nobody has done that before. Not even him. Severus said the other death eaters were shocked, and wondered if they had picked the wrong side.

Dumbledore course was not surprised of the power the boy can call on. He had been trying to plan the boy's death since Tom's first failed attempt in 81. The boy simply won't die. His final plan would be for the boy to think he has to willing sacrifice himself to Tom, and die to save everyone. We will have to see if that works.

Dumbledore was glad he had practiced those spells, charms and enchantments for two months. It was just enough for a brilliant display for the Minister, and far grander than the boy in the graveyard. It would prove to everyone that he is the greatest Wizard. Then to unfortunately let Tom escape with Bellatrix to live to kill another day.

Albus was surprised how tough the boy was, even when he guilt tripped him for endangering Ronald and little Ginevra Weasley who was to be his future wife if Albus had anything to do with it (and yes, he had plans for that). The boy was ashamed but did not break. He actually did not think he was good enough for Ginevra so Albus had to obliviate, and save that information for another time. Then he just dumped that prophecy on the boy with all the weight of the world, and the boy only got a little angry.

Dumbledore knew he will have to plan carefully to manipulate the boy to do what he wants. The first thing was preparation. He had sent that letter asking for the boy's help in a little matter, and then dangles the carrot to distract him with the hope he could be set free of Durzkaban after only two weeks in solitary confinement (hell). Then he would trap the boy at the Weasleys with Molly. Then he will win the boy's sympathy by acting all brave with this blackened and shriveled hand; it really looks as though his flesh had been burned away. Plus Albus could gain extra bonus points from the boy by teasing, and have some fun with that stupid muggle family of the boy. He has come in style by dressing in his full blown Merlin costume. They will hate that he has dressed like a completely recognizable wizard standing on their front door. Shock and awe. That is the plan. Total shock and awe.

Albus had reached No 4 Privet Drive, and felt there was too much light in the street. So he reached into his robe for his silver cigarette lighter Put-Outer to extinguish the street-lamp directly in front of the Dursley's house. It would not do for the neighbours to see anything if things got ugly with Vernon Dursley. Now it was Showtime.

_-The Family Business.-_

A section from Chapter 3 of Half-blood Prince.

_The minute hand on the alarm clock reached the number twelve and, at that precise moment, the street-lamp outside the window went out._

_Harry awoke as though the sudden darkness were an alarm. Hastily straightening his glasses and unsticking his cheek from the glass, he pressed his nose against the window instead and squinted down at the pavement. A tall figure in a long, billowing cloak was walking up the garden path._

_Harry jumped up as though he had received an electric shock, knocked over his chair, and started snatching anything and everything within reach from the floor and throwing it into the trunk. Then as he lobbed a set of robes, two spellbooks, and a packet of clasps across the room, the doorbell rang. Downstairs in the living room his Uncle Vernon shouted, "Who the blazes is calling at this time of night?"_

_Harry froze with a brass telescope in one hand and a pair of trainers in the other. He had completely forgotten to warn the Dursleys that Dumbledore might be coming. Feeling both panicky mid close to laughter, he clambered over the trunk and wrenched open his bedroom door in time to hear a deep voice say, "Good evening. You must be Mr. Dursley. I daresay Harry has told you I would be coming for him?"_

_Harry ran down the stairs two at a time, coming to an abrupt halt several steps from the bottom, as long experience had taught him to remain out of arm's reach of his uncle whenever possible. There in the doorway stood a tall, thin man with waist-length silver hair and beard. Half-moon spectacles were perched on his crooked nose, and he was wearing a long black traveling cloak and a pointed hat. Vernon Dursley, whose mustache was quite as bushy as Dumbledore's, though black, and who was wearing a puce dressing gown, was staring at the visitor as though he could not believe his tiny eyes._

"_Judging by your look of stunned disbelief, Harry did not warn you that I was coming," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "However, let us assume that you have invited me warmly into your house. It is unwise to linger overlong on doorsteps in these troubled times."_

_He stepped smartly over the threshold and closed the front door behind him._

"_It is a long time since my last visit," said Dumbledore, peering down his crooked nose at Uncle Vernon. "I must say, your agapanthus are flourishing."_

_Vernon Dursley said nothing at all. Harry did not doubt that speech would return to him, and soon — the vein pulsing in his uncles temple was reaching danger point — but something about Dumbledore seemed to have robbed him temporarily of breath. It might have been the blatant wizardishness of his appearance, but it might, too, have been that even Uncle Vernon could sense that here was a man whom it would be very difficult to bully._

"_Ah, good evening Harry," said Dumbledore, looking up at him through his half-moon glasses **with a most satisfied expression**. "Excellent, excellent."_

_These words seemed to rouse Uncle Vernon. It was clear that as far as he was concerned, any man who could look at Harry and say "excellent" **was a man with whom he could never see eye to eye.**_

"_I don't mean to be rude —" he began, in a tone that threatened rudeness in every syllable._

"— _yet, sadly, accidental rudeness occurs alarmingly often," Dumbledore finished the sentence gravely. "Best to say nothing at all, my dear man. Ah, and this must be Petunia."_

_The kitchen door had opened, and there stood Harry's aunt, wearing rubber gloves and a housecoat over her nightdress, clearly halfway through her usual pre-bedtime wipe-down of all the kitchen surfaces. Her rather horsey face registered nothing but shock._

"_Albus Dumbledore," said Dumbledore, when Uncle Vernon failed to effect an introduction. "We have corresponded, of course." Harry thought this an odd way of reminding Aunt Petunia that he had once sent her an exploding letter, but Aunt Petunia did not challenge the term. "And this must be your son, Dudley?"_

_Dudley had that moment peered round the living room door, his large, blond head rising out of the stripy collar of his pajamas looked oddly disembodied, his mouth gaping in astonishment and fear. Dumbledore waited a moment or two, apparently to see whether any of the Dursleys were going to say anything, but as the silence stretched on he smiled._

"_Shall we assume that you have invited me into your sitting room?"_

_Dudley scrambled out of the way as Dumbledore passed him. Harry, still clutching the telescope and trainers, jumped the last few stairs and followed Dumbledore, who had settled himself in the armchair nearest the fire and was taking in the surroundings with an expression of benign interest. He looked quite extraordinarily out of place._

"_Aren't — aren't we leaving, sir?" Harry asked anxiously._

"_Yes, indeed we are, but there are a few matters we need to discuss first," said Dumbledore. "And I would prefer not to do so in the open. We shall trespass upon your aunt and uncle's hospitality only a little longer."_

"_You will, will you?"_

_Vernon Dursley had entered the room, Petunia at his shoulder, and Dudley skulking behind them both._

"_Yes," said Dumbledore simply, "I shall."_

_He drew his wand so rapidly that Harry barely saw it; with a casual flick, the sofa zoomed forward and knocked the knees out from under all three of the Dursleys so that they collapsed upon it in a heap. Another flick of the wand and the sofa zoomed back to its original position._

"_We may as well be comfortable," said Dumbledore pleasantly._

_As he replaced his wand in his pocket, Harry saw that his hand was blackened and shriveled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away._

"_Sir — what happened to your —?"_

"_Later, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Please sit down."_

_Harry took the remaining armchair, choosing not to look at the Dursleys, who seemed stunned into silence._

"_I would assume that you were going to offer me refreshment," Dumbledore said to Uncle Vernon, "but the evidence so far suggests that that would be optimistic to the point of foolishness."_

_A third twitch of the wand, and a dusty bottle and five glasses appeared in midair. The bottle tipped and poured a generous measure of honey-colored liquid into each of the glasses, which then floated to each person in the room._

"_Madam Rosmertas finest oak-matured mead," said Dumbledore, raising his glass to Harry, who caught hold of his own and sipped. He had never tasted anything like it before, but enjoyed it immensely. The Dursleys, after quick, scared looks at one another, tried to ignore their glasses completely, a difficult feat, as they were nudging them gently on the sides of their heads. **Harry could not suppress a suspicion that Dumbledore was rather enjoying himself.**_

_Pages 29-30 Harry Potter and The Half-blood Prince._

_-The Family Business.-_

'Stupid old goat'. Thought Aunt Petunia as she tried to ignore the glass spilling the sticky drink all over her beautiful clothes, couch and carpet. 'That will take hours to remove. This was the reason why she hated magic. These bigoted bullies would just invite themselves in, and wave their wands around. Treat us like fools knowing they can hurt us far more than we can hurt them. Look at the boy. He is enjoying this. Just wait until Vernon gets him alone.

AAARGH! If the old wanker looks at my Dudleykins like that again I don't know what I will do'.

_-The Family Business.-_

"_Well, Harry," said Dumbledore, turning toward him, "a difficulty has arisen which I hope you will be able to solve for us. **By us, I mean the Order of the Phoenix.** But first of all I must tell you that Sirius's will was discovered a week ago and that he left you everything he owned."_

_Over on the sofa, Uncle Vernon's head turned, but Harry did not look at him, nor could he think of anything to say except, "Oh. Right."_

"_This is, in the main, fairly straightforward," Dumbledore went on. "You add a reasonable amount of gold to your account at Gringotts, and you inherit all of Sirius's personal possessions. The slightly problematic part of the legacy —"_

"_His godfather's dead?" said Uncle Vernon loudly from the sofa. Dumbledore and Harry both turned to look at him. **The glass of mead was now knocking quite insistently on the side of Vernon****'****s head; he attempted to beat it away.** "He's dead? His godfather?"_

"_Yes," said Dumbledore. He did not ask Harry why he had not confided in the Dursleys. "Our problem," he continued to Harry, as if there had been no interruption, "is that Sirius also left you number twelve, Grimmauld Place."_

"_He's been left a house?" said Uncle Vernon greedily, his small eyes narrowing, but nobody answered him._

"_**You can keep using it as headquarters," said Harry. "I don't care. You can have it, I don't really want it." **Harry never wanted to set foot in number twelve, Grimmauld Place again if he could help it. He thought he would be haunted forever by the memory of Sirius prowling its dark musty rooms alone, imprisoned within the place he had wanted so desperately to leave._

"_**That is generous," said Dumbledore.** "We have, however, vacated the building temporarily."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well," said Dumbledore, ignoring the mutterings of Uncle Vernon, who was now being rapped smartly over the head by the persistent glass of mead, "Black family tradition decreed that the house was handed down the direct line, to the next male with the name of 'Black.' Sirius was the very last of the line as his younger brother, Regulus, predeceased him and both were childless. While his will makes it perfectly plain that he wants you to have the house, it is nevertheless possible that some spell or enchantment has been set upon the place to ensure that it cannot be owned by anyone other than a pureblood."_

_A vivid image of the shrieking, spitting portrait of Sirius's mother that hung in the hall of number twelve, Grimmauld Place flashed into Harry's mind. "I bet there has," he said._

"_Quite," said Dumbledore. "And if such an enchantment exists, then the ownership of the house is most likely to pass to the eldest of Sirius's living relatives, which would mean his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."_

_Without realizing what he was doing, Harry sprang to his feet; the telescope and trainers in his lap rolled across the floor. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius's killer, inherit his house?_

"_No," he said._

"_Well, obviously we would prefer that she didn't get it either," said Dumbledore calmly. "The situation is fraught with complications. We do not know whether the enchantments we ourselves have placed upon it, for example, making it Unplottable, will hold now that ownership has passed from Sirius's hands. It might be that Bellatrix will arrive on the doorstep at any moment. Naturally we had to move out until such time as we have clarified the position."_

"_But how are you going to find out if I'm allowed to own it?"_

"_Fortunately," said Dumbledore, "there is a simple test."_

_He placed his empty glass on a small table beside his chair, but before he could do anything else, **Uncle Vernon shouted, "Will you get these ruddy things off us?"**_

_**Harry looked around; all three of the Dursleys were cowering with their arms over their heads as their glasses bounced up and down on their skulls, their contents flying everywhere.**_

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry," said Dumbledore politely, and he raised his wand again. All three glasses vanished. "But it would have been better manners to drink it, you know."**_

_It looked as though Uncle Vernon was bursting with any number of unpleasant retorts, but he merely shrank back into the cushions with Aunt Petunia and Dudley and said nothing, keeping his small piggy eyes on Dumbledore's wand. _

_Pages 30-32 Harry Potter and The Half-blood Prince._

_-The Family Business.-_

'Oh, I'm so sorry, the old goat said.' Thought Aunt Petunia. 'The old goat is trying to steal the boy's inheritance. We could have been rid of him and them. After this Vernon will have great pleasure beating the insult into the boy when he returns next summer. Stop looking at my Dudleykins that way, you disgusting creep.'

Dumbledore noticed Dudley was staring at the wand in his hand. He turns to look at Dudley.

Aunt Petunia saw that look, and flew into an instant rage. Forgetting about the wand, and that it is the great Albus Dumbledore. Her Dudleykins was in danger. She grabbed Vernon's favourite marble ashtray sitting on the table next to her, and threw it with all her might at Dumbledore's head.

Dumbledore saw some movement to his left, and turned to face it. Just in time for the heavy marble ashtray to smash into his head, and shatter his nose again. His eyes went wide open in pain, shock and surprise.

Harry knew Uncle Vernon could move quickly when he wanted to, and Aunt Petunia's action had broken the spell. Uncle Vernon jumped up, ran across the room, and started to beat into Dumbledore with his fists. Not caring if the bruises will show. He just wanted to cause the old fool as much pain as possible. Uncle Vernon was surprised how similar old man bones were to little boy bones, and the satisfying crunch they made when they broke. For fifteen years this stupid old goat had interfered in his family, putting them in danger, and causing so much UN-naturalness, and frustration. He just so wanted to hurt the old fool who was responsible. And now the old fool was threatening their Dudleykins. This had to stop! That drove Uncle Vernon on. He was protecting his precious family the only way he knew how. If he stopped the monster will kill them all, and it felt so satisfyingly good to hear the bones break.

Harry was shocked to see Uncle Vernon move to pound on Dumbledore, he could feel every thud. When he heard the bones break, he knew he had to do something to save Dumbledore or he would be stuck here in Durzkaban all summer, and all next year. He needed a wand but his own was carefully stored in his trunk so he could not get into trouble again. Then Harry saw Dumbledore's wand firmly gripped in the hand of the distracted old wizard, and he so desperately wanted that wand. Harry reached out his hand towards the wand as he stood up. The wand ripped itself out of the old wizard's hand, and flew towards its true master's hand along with a gold ring that had a large black stone. The ring flew onto the ring finger of Harry's left hand, while the wand landed in his right. Instantly there was an enormous shower of sparks with a warm feeling and a glow ten times brighter than when his holly and phoenix feather wand had chosen him. And more, the wand spoke to him as the all charms and enchantment that the old manipulative wizard had used the elder wand to cast on Harry were removed, and the bindings on his magic core slowly released.

Then Harry knew what he must do. Silently, Harry waved the wand at Uncle Vernon who was still pounding on the old wizard. His uncle was thrown back into the couch next to Dudley and stuck there.

Aunt Petunia and Dudley wrapped their arms around Uncle Vernon protectively to hold him there as they stared in shock at the first bit a magic the boy has done with a wand. The boy had thrown Uncle Vernon across the room like he was a big fluffy doll.

As soon as Uncle Vernon was stuck to the couch, Harry waved the wand at Dumbledore, and summons two hidden wands, three Portkeys, a shrunken feather weight bag full of gold galleons, the silver cigarette lighter Put-Outer, and a mokeskin pouch. All of which he caught in his seeker left hand. He knew Dumbledore had been hurt by the pounding, but his body seemed to be healing itself except for the left hand. Alarmed, he wave the wand at Dumbledore, silently cast the Body-Bind Curse, binding the body but leaving the head free. He then waved the wand around the room, to clean up and repair the mess Dumbledore had made. His relatives watched in awe to see magic working.

Harry pointed the wand at Uncle Vernon's liquor cabinet which opened itself. Three large glasses rose up, and Uncle Vernon's favourite drink, a Glenfiddich 50 Year Old bottle of whiskey opened, and poured a very generous measure of the single malt whiskey into the glasses. The bottle resealed itself, returned to its place as the three glasses slowly and carefully floated to the hands of his relatives without spilling a drop due to the no spill charm. Aunt Petunia held her glass with both hands as she took a large drink. As did Uncle Vernon but Dudley just passed out. Dudley's glass of whiskey just floated near his hand. Aunt Petunia nodded a shaky thank you to Harry.

They sat quietly to settle their nerves while they waited for the old wizard's body to heal itself, and for Dumbledore to regain consciousness. The wand was starting telling Harry the tragic tale of its part in being used by Dumbledore for his manipulations of Harry's sad painful lonely life. Starting from the now, and working slowly back so Harry knew what he had to do, and most importantly he knew Dumbledore was not to be trusted. Never ever!

After five minutes Dumbledore was healed, and opened his eyes, and looked around the room. Everyone was sitting quietly looking at him. He saw his wand in Harry's hand, and a chill of fear went down his spine as he realized his body was bound.

"Good work Harry my boy. You can give me back my wand now if you please?" Dumbledore carefully asked with his twinkling blue eyes turned up to the max. While hoping against hope that the boy would just surrender the all powerful elder wand to him. He had charmed the wand so it could never be taken from him. If the wand had changed its allegiance to the boy all would be lost.

Harry gave Dumbledore a cold hard look. "I am not your boy anymore, and I as Lord Slytherin, rescind your access and control of all and any of my property and vaults. You will return whatever you have taken with interest." Harry said coldly as a red glow appeared around Dumbledore, and everything he had taken from the boy was returned to Harry's vaults and properties.

"But Harry you are not of age. You need my guiden..."

"Right of Conquest does not bother with age." Harry said to cut off the old fool. "If you are old enough to defeat them. You are old enough for the title. I have been Lord Slytherin and of age since that night. And your obliviations stole that from me. You had no right to dump me here!"

Dumbledore was shocked by the boy's new knowledge. He had put a powerful Confundus Charm on the sorting hat to prevent it from placing the boy into Slytherin. But even then it was only the boy choosing not to go Slytherin that saved his plans.

Then Harry looked at the elder wand in his hand. "And you know the elder wand does not work that way."

That chill of fear went up Dumbledore's spine. If the boy knew about the elder wand it must have spoken to him. This was bad. Very bad indeed!

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore cried out.

A moment later Fawkes flamed into the middle of the room, but the Dursleys were too far gone to be shocked. Hovering mid air Fawkes looked at the terrified Dumbledore, but Harry shook the mokeskin pouch in his left hand. The reaction of Fawkes was immediate. What ever Dumbledore had used to bind Fawkes to him was in that mokeskin pouch in Harry's hand. That meant that Harry was his master now, and he was free of the manipulative old goat. The phoenix blew a loud soppy raspberry at Dumbledore, and sang a song of freedom as it flew cartwheels around the room while making rude gestures with his wings at Dumbledore.

A very happy phoenix landed on Harry's shoulder as Dumbledore started swearing at him and the boy.

Harry waved the wand, and silenced the manipulative old fool. Dumbledore could only watch in the powerless fear of the vanquish, as the wand that had never spoken to him. But now it was sharing all his dirty big secrets with the boy who must die. This was wrong. Very wrong! The only comfort he had was that he had done it all for his Greater Good. Surely the boy will understand that.

Dumbledore wonder how the boy had managed to open his mokeskin pouch with the charms and hexes he had placed on it with his elder wand. 'OH right!' He realized the wand told the boy how. He watched terrified as a small crystal chest containing a piece of quivering blood red flesh flew into the boy's waiting hand. It was Fawkes' still beating heart that Dumbledore had taken to bind the phoenix to his will. The boy opened the chest, remove the beating heart, and touched it to the red phoenix's chest. Fawkes burst into flames to be restored whole. Everyone watched in amazement as out of the ashes in the boy's hands there arose the beautiful pure white Aurora Phoenix that Fawkes truly was. When the master manipulator had bound Fawkes to his will by taking the phoenix's heart. The phoenix colour had changed to blood red which Dumbledore claimed was a royal phoenix but Fawkes had become just a plain red enslaved phoenix. Only Nicolas Flamel knew enough to know the difference, and the master manipulator made sure Nicolas never lived to tell. That is why he had 'borrowed' the Philosopher's Stone all those years ago. The Flamels had long since gone on their next great adventure.

All of the master manipulator's plans just went up in flames.

The young white Aurora Phoenix looked into Harry's eyes. Harry saw the wonder, and felt the warm felling of love as the phoenix became his familiar. They had a lot to talk about past captivity, new found freedom, and an exciting new planet to explore. With a phoenix as your familiar, the world truly is your oyster. Harry just hoped Hedwig would not get jealous. But he need not worry. Hedwig maybe a beautiful snowy white owl but she is all female and Fawkes looked hot. She would be happy with two handsome boys to care for now.

Then out of a shadow walked a tall figure clapping his hands and wearing a black cloak and hood hiding his face.

"Bravo! Bravo Harry! Well done! Well done indeed! Again you have surprised all of us, Harry." Said a cheerful yet darkly sinister voice as everyone turned to see. "Congratulations Harry my dear boy, you have fulfilled the prophecy!"

"WHAT?"

_-The Family Business.-_

AN: There is a large section from chapter 3 of the Half-blood Prince that has been included to show how in canon, Dumbledore is a real insensitive jerk at best, or a Machiavellian manipulative sociopath at worse. He unsparingly guilt tripped Harry for the injuries to Harry's friends, and Sirius' death. Then dumped the prophecy on him, and locks him up all alone in Durzkaban. Then when forced to talk to the boy to get his permission to use No12 and control of Sirius' gold, he callously manipulates the boy to take the inheritance he got from Sirius while abusing the Dursleys.

Harry knows the Dursleys will pay it back to him next summer with interest.

For Dumbledore the "us" meant "His" Order of the Phoenix and that did not include Harry.

Vernon realized the value of Harry having his own home could spell freedom for both of them, but Dumbledore's distraction with the glasses stopped Vernon telling Harry that.


	2. Freedom for Hermione

Harry Potter

The Family Business.

Chapter 2

08/09/13

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: A summer before 6th year Sirius Black's will reading changes everything story with a reverse Reptilia28's challenge twist. A callous manipulative Dumbledore needs Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give his inheritance from Sirius to him for His Greater Good. But his abuse of the Dursleys backfires. Big time. HHrLL NLSBHA, Ronald will be bad because of the injury he suffered at the DoM from the brains.

Chapter 2. Freedom for Hermione.

_-The Family Business. Start of flashback-_

Wednesday 10th July 1996 8:00pm. Two days earlier flashback.

Order of the Phoenix meeting held at the Burrow.

Tonks was tried. She had an early morning patrol that Wednesday at her real job at the DMLE followed by a guard duty shift caring for Harry Potter at No4. Caring for Harry is something she had done many years ago before the Potters went into hiding. She had baby sat, fed, bathe and changed Harry's nappy as the cute baby boy changed his hair colour for joy showing he was a natural metamorphmagus. The other witches had said something about Harry being able to make a witch very happy one day but she had no clue what they were talking about. But she did remember the happy bright emerald eyed baby that she did not see in Harry today. During her guard duty shift she saw a very unhappy abandoned lonely child, and it broke her heart to think that the great leader of the light Albus Dumbledore was doing this to him. Then she was relieved at 7:00pm to have some dinner, and clean up before attending the Order of the Phoenix meeting held at 8:00 pm at the Burrow.

On top of that, Tonks was still very upset with the death of her favourite uncle Padfoot. It had all gone to hell after the Potters and the Longbottoms were attacked, and Uncle Padfoot disappeared to Azkaban. Then when he escaped, it was confirmed he was innocent, and had been left to rot there. She knew he was Harry's godfather so he could never betray Harry or his parents. So they, her parents and Aunt Narcissa, were not sure if it was for the control of Harry that Sirius was sent to Azkaban or greed that had kept him there. The most ancient and Noble house of Black were very wealthy. Most of the wealth of the Malfoys has been the dowry that came with Aunt Narcissa, along with the use of the Black Country Manor. The Blacks were almost as wealthy as the Potters. And both had been very good at keeping that wealth away from the Ministry, Malfoys and most importantly Dumbledore. Sirius had been stuck in Azkaban as neither the Ministry, the Malfoys nor Dumbledore wanted Sirius to touch the gold. But it also kept Sirius alive as none of the greedy three wanted to share that gold too.

Tonks had heard that the reading of Sirius' will was today, and Dumbledore was going. So they will find out what happened as she knew her Aunt Narcissa was also going but not her mother Andromeda as they had cast her out of the Black Family for marrying her muggleborn father.

Tonks arrived just before 8:00 pm, and there were only a few members attending tonight; Snape, Molly and Arthur, Minerva, Moody and herself. Dumbledore had been talking privately to Molly before the meeting started, and she served tea and biscuits. Snape reported how disappointed the dark lord was that Narcissa failed to gain the Black family fortune. That meant her aunt is probably suffering from the Cruciatus Curse. She feared for her, and the sneer on Snape's face just made her hate him all the more. But it was the grin on Dumbledore and Molly's face that concerned her. Dumbledore cheerfully reported that Sirius had left everything to his godson, and after some minor issues are sorted out, the headmaster was sure that Harry would generously give it all to the Order for the Greater Good. Their cheerfulness turned Tonks stomach to think Dumbledore would just take away Harry's inheritance from his godfather. As if they knew Harry would never need it.

Tonks reported her concerns for Harry trapped alone at No4 but Dumbledore sadly insisted that it was for his safety that he had to stay there to recharge the wards. The headmaster went on to say he will be checking the wards on Friday night, and if they are sufficiently charged then Harry will be able to come to the Burrow. Tonks watched the look Molly and the headmaster shared.

The meeting finished at 9:00 pm, and Snape, Moody and Minerva left while Arthur went out to work in his shed. Tonks was about to leave when she heard a loud voice upstairs. She decided to go, and have a word with Hermione but she could hear Ronald argument at Hermione about homework, and about having the squib Longbottom and Loony staying with them. It seems the brains that he had summons to himself during the battle at the DoM, had sucked away what little good that was in Ronald, and what was left was just a shell worst than her cousin Draco.

Tonks pulled out her wand as she went to open the door of the twin's old bedroom. They had moved out to their flat over their new store, and had left the bedroom magically enlarged. The Ministry-six-less-one had used the large room as a common area to get away from Molly and her endless chores. But Ronald's anger had made it into a DMZ. The noise Ronald was making indicated he was standing to the left, and close to the door. Tonks' Silencio hex hit him hard in the back, bringing a sudden silence to the room, and everyone turned to the door to see a smiling Tonks blowing away the imaginary smoke from the tip of the wand in her hand.

Ronald's reaction was immediate. His face turned Vernon purple with rage, and steam actually came out of his ears. He wordlessly yelled at Tonks something disgusting for hexing him again. Thankfully no one heard but Tonks could lip read, and it sicken her to read what he had just called her. Ronald threw his not-yet-started homework parchment at Hermione with a look that said you better do it right now, stormed out of the room, and went into his bedroom slamming the door and shaking house.

Tonks watched as Hermione picked up the torn grubby pieces of parchment from the floor. Neville was sitting in the armchair with his arms around a crying Luna on his lap doing his best to comfort his friend but what did he know anything about crying females? Ginny jumped up with hopeful eyes, and asked the question she had asked every time she saw Tonks.

"Have you brought my Harry this time?"

Tonks cringed. The way Ginny just acted like she owns Harry when she was at the Burrow was ringing alarm bells. She had known Ginny was obsessed with the-boy-who-lived long before she ever met him, and she still had not received any counseling after her terrible first year at Hogwarts. But to own? Something was not right here, and it is time to find out what is wrong. "No Ginny. Dumbledore said he has to stay at his relatives place for his safety."

"But mum said my Harry will be here soon." Ginny said hopefully. "Well I better go to bed as I need my beauty sleep. I hope you don't snore again tonight Hermione?"

Ginny floated out of the room and went to bed. Tonks looked at the three remaining. She waved her wand at the torn grubby pieces of parchment in Hermione's hand, casting a silent detection charm as she spoke to Neville and Luna. "Glad to see you two have found each other." Both Hermione's hand and Ronald's greasy paw prints on the parchment glowed pink.

Neville went bright red as Luna spoke. "Oh no. Neville is my best friend but he fancies Susan Bones." Luna said in her sad dreamy sing song voice as Neville turned an even brighter shade of red. "He was just protecting me from the red headed Nargle."

"Oh." Tonks said as she silently cast the detection charm over the book Ginny had been reading, and her finger prints glowed pink.

"Yes with Neville being part of the Ministry-Six-less-one, he has become very desirable boyfriend material." Luna said. Then she lent closer to Tonks to stage whisper. "But he does not know that both Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot really fancy him."

"Oh!" Tonks said as she cast her silent detection charm on Neville and Luna who showed no reaction.

"Yes." Luna whispered. "But Neville is so sweet, shy, noble and totally clueless."

A stun Neville was trying to come to terms that he had overheard the cute redhead Hufflepuff, Susan Bones fancied him. He liked that idea. While Hermione was wondering what Luna's red headed Nargle was.

"Did you see the pink Wrackspurts?" Luna asked in her whisper. "Everyone here has them except for Neville and me. Ronald, Ginny and Hermione's pink Wrackspurts are fresh and bright but yours are very pale."

"What!" Tonks exclaimed. She cast the silent detection charm on herself, and saw the slight pink glow. Alarmed, she took out a phial of red antidote potion from her cloak, and took a slip. She glowed a pale red for a moment as her mind cleared as if a very light mist had disappeared. She handed the phial to Hermione.

"Do you trust me?" Tonks said as she waved her wand to close the door, and silence the room.

Hermione looked at her, nodded her head, and took a long drink from the phial. She glowed bright red and exploded. "That stupid selfish controlling bossy woman! How could she think that I could ever like that angry selfish git..."

Hermione was on her feet walking around the room as she ranted for thirty minutes about every nasty terrible thing Ronald had said or done to her. Starting from the uncharitable remark she overheard on the first day, as she left Harry's compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Neville to look his toad. Ronald had never learnt to speak quietly, and his nasty comment. "Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it," That had cut her to the bone. She had just wanted to make a friend in Harry Potter, and she met Ronald Bilius Weasley. His parents were totally correct to name him Bilius as he was full of bile.

Tonks was amazed at Hermione's Eidetic memory but sadden at how much pain and abuse she had suffered from the red headed Nargle. When Hermione had run out of steam, Tonks wrapped her in her arms as she sat on her lap, and cried into her shoulder. She was surprised when Neville and Luna were able to take up the rant, and continue to list all the things they could remember that Ronald had done or said about Hermione when she and Harry were not there. Plus the rude hand gestures and faces he made while they were not looking. It was not a pretty picture.

When Hermione had cried herself asleep. Tonks used her wand to levitate Hermione over to Neville and Luna so they could just hold her.

It was now quite late, and everyone had gone to bed. Tonks cast silently the Homenum Revelio charm to reveal four sleeping Weasleys plus the three teens sleeping in the room. She cast the silencing charm on her feet as her renown clumsiness was just an act to hide her ability, and she really hated that stupid ugly umbrella stand. But now She had some serious investigating to do, and needed all of her Auror training to keep her calm and objective. She will deal with Ronald and Molly later but for now she needed to know how far the Potion Witch had gone, and where she had hid her stash.

Tonks walked down the stairs, and into the darken kitchen. She silently cast the Specialis Revelio charm around the kitchen, and Molly's spice chest, the secret of Molly's famous cooking, lit up like a Yule tree. Tonks could see the monitoring and locking wards around the spice chest, and that it had a hidden compartment below the spice bottles. She removed the wards, and opened the hidden compartment. It had been enchanted to be enlarged, and contained racks full of phials, specimen containers, and a large bottle of a violently hot pink potion with a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and the steam rising in characteristic spirals of Amortentia! Concentrated Amortentia! So this is where the twins got their special WonderWitch products.

Tonks had a look at the rack of specimen containers. They just had a single letter on them but A, C, G, M, R and W had red hair with G very long and A very short. D had a lot of very long silver white hair, H was short black and messy while Hr was long bushy brown, and N was long bubble-gum pink. Some days Tonks is glad she is not a Pure-blood as she used her muggleborn logic side of her heritage from her father to quickly deduce that the letters stood for Arthur, Charlie, Dumbledore, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Molly, ToNks, Ronald and William.

She noticed two dusty phials at the back with Nymphadora + C on one and Charlie + N on the other. 'Well that explains my sudden crush on Charlie Weasley in seventh year. Molly must have tried to get us together to stop Charlie going off to chase Dragons.' She thought.

Tonks pulled out a rack of phials marked 'Order of the Greater Good', and there were phials for each member of the Order of the Phoenix. With a member's name + D. Except for Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. That made sense as Remus was a werewolf, and the Aurors are regularly checked for potions, plus her contamination was only a trace residue of youthful indiscretion. It also explained why Dumbledore always regarded Molly as a very important member of the Order, and tolerated her fiery temper for what she really did for the Order other than cook. She would prepared their refreshments in the kitchen, and then personally serve each individually. She chuckle to see a phial marked Severus + D. No wonder Dumbledore trusts Snape when Snape loves him. Molly must be good to get pass Snape. She must sneak it in masked by that treacle syrup the bat has in his tea. Serves the bat right to have a sweet tooth. She wondered why everyone had a separate phial when she realized that the phials kept record as to how much everyone had been dosed, and who needed a top up. She found some very old half full phials with Peter + D, James + D, Lily + D, Alice + D and Frank + D, on them. Only half used as they went into hiding. That sicken her to see how far back the betrayal went. She carefully returned the rack. With the Order high on Amortentia, no wonder so many carelessly died devoted to Dumbledore's Greater Good.

Tonks pulled out the other rack marked OBHWF. She wondered but saw that they were all Weasleys phial plus Harry and Hermione. So OBHWF meant 'One Big Happy Weasley Family'. A phrase she had heard Molly say a number of the times. So it was more than just words. There was a phial marked Arthur + M next to Molly + A. So Molly was keeping the magic alive, and self medicating. Wonder what will happen when that stops as Arthur is a department head for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, and it is against the law to be under any controlling substance or spell.

Then Tonks found the four phials she was looking for. Harry + G, Hermione + R, Ginny + H and Ronald + Hr. Molly was potioning Harry and Hermione to be with the youngest redheads. Even potioning her own children. If Ronald needed Amortentia to even just "like" Hermione, what would his behaviour be like without it?

Standard procedure was to neutralize the Amortentia with the red antidote but she only had enough left for the four phials for the children. So she acted to protect the children as the rest were adults, and responsible for their own stupidity. She added a drop of the red antidote potion to each phial, and put them back. Then emptied the rest into the large bottle of concentrated Amortentia. She repacked the chest, and replaced the wards plus adding a very strong compulsion hex to not notice that Hermione, Neville and Luna were not there. So every time Molly or someone else came into the kitchen they would forget about Hermione, Neville and Luna.

It was time to go. Tonks quietly went back to upstairs, packed Hermione, Neville and Luna's things, gathered up their books and school work, and shrunk their trunks. She went back to the twin's old bedroom, and she smiled to see Neville there asleep with Hermione and Luna snuggled into each side. They looked so cute. Fortunately Neville was a light sleeper, and Tonks was able to wake him.

"Neville?" Tonks asked. "Do you have an emergency Portkey to Longbottom Manor?"

"What? Er yes Tonks but it does not work inside this house and wards." Neville said. Then he realized who was snuggled next to him.

"Don't worry about that. My lips are sealed for now." Tonks said with a wink. "But we need to leave now. Can you carry Luna?"

"Er sure."

"Good." Tonks said as she cast a feather light charm on the sleeping Hermione and Luna, and a silencing charm on Neville's feet. She pulled Neville up, he turned and swept up the sleeping Luna bridal style into his arms while Tonks pulled up the sleeping Hermione, and put her over her shoulder fireman style. They made their way quietly down the stairs, out the door, and walked pass the wards. Neville activated the emergency Portkey, and they disappeared to Longbottom Manor.

They landed quietly in the entrance hall of Longbottom Manor with Neville steadying Tonks to stop her falling over. He led to way upstairs to the bedroom next to his, and carefully placed the sleeping Luna into the large four poster bed. Tonks carelessly flipped Hermione onto the bed next to Luna but she did not wake. Tonks climbed up between the sleeping Hermione and Luna, and snuggled in.

Turning to Neville. "Thank you Neville. You are a good guy to watch our backs. Us girls are having a sleepover. Could you wake us for lunch?"

Summarily dismissed, Neville was too tired to argue, just nodded, and went to his bedroom. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Only to be awaken by the scream of his Gran when she found him in his own bed the next day.

_-The Family Business.-_

Ronald woke up late, got dressed, and went to find Hermione to see if she had completed his homework as he had ordered. It did not bother him that Neville's bed had not been slept in. He walked into the twin's old bedroom, and found his torn grubby pieces of parchment on the floor, unfinished. Fuming he checked in Ginny's bedroom only to see Ginny still asleep and two un-slept beds. Getting angrier, he stormed off to the kitchen to find Hermione.

"Mum, have you seen Herm..." Ronald started to say as he stormed into the kitchen but stopped mid sentence as he forgot what he was talking about. "Oh food."

"Good morning Ronald." Molly cheerfully said. "Here, have your pumpkin juice. You always feel better after you have your pumpkin juice."

Ronald drank his pumpkin juice, and certainly did felt better. It was as if a mist had lifted off his mind, and he tried to remember something but it had gone. So he threw the torn grubby pieces of parchment into the fire under the stove. Then he tried to remember why he was ever friends with that loser Potter and that mental what's-her-name. He did remember how following Potter into the Department of Mysteries to save his mental godfather had almost got him and his sister killed. Then he remembered seeing the power of the dark lord. So much power. All for the taking. Then it dawn on Ronald. He was on the losing side.

Being the chess master he made his plans as he ate his breakfast. When his mother left the kitchen to wake Ginny, he made his move, and used the floo to go to Malfoy Manor.

_-The Family Business. End of flashback-_

…...Then out of a shadow walked a tall figure clapping his hands, and wearing a black cloak and hood hiding his face.

"Bravo! Bravo Harry! Well done! Well done indeed! Again you have surprised all of us, Harry." Said a cheerful yet darkly sinister voice as everyone turned to see. "Congratulations Harry my dear boy, you have fulfilled the prophecy!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes! Harry my boy, you have vanquished the dark lord, and fulfilled the prophecy." The tall figure said in a distinctive voice and serious-comic performance. While the silenced Dumbledore face turned a bright shade of Vernon rage red as he wordlessly screamed at them. The tall figure pulled back his hood revealing the smiling face of...

"You're Death." Harry said repeating what the ring with the black stone had told him, while at the same moment.

"You're Vincent Price!" Aunt Petunia cried finding her voice.

"Correct and correct my dear madam. Vincent _"__Death"_ Price at your service. You may call me Vincent." Vincent said with a bow to a blushing Aunt Petunia. "I have borrowed the appearance of my dear friend Vincent, when I make house calls. It stops all the screaming, fear, panic, weeping and gnashing of teeth that I got before. You know the skeleton in a black hooded cloak with a traditional wooden scythe. Now people say hello, look for the hidden camera, and ask for my autograph. It is quite fun actually."

Vincent picked up the glass of whiskey floating next to Dudley and drank it in one go. "Wow that is the good stuff Vernon. Glenfiddich 50 Year Old single malt whiskey if I am not mistaken?"

Vernon nodded as Aunt Petunia handed Vincent her visitors book, and a pen.

Vincent took the visitors book, pen and wrote.

"_To my dear Petunia, _

_Nice house but don't forget to take the time to smell agapanthus. _

_Life will be over before you appreciate it._

_Trust me, I really know._

_Best wishes._

_Vincent "Death" Price."_

Vincent returned the visitors book and pen to a thankful gushing Aunt Petunia who quickly read what Vincent had written.

She turned to a frighten Vernon. "Vincent likes the house, and my prized agapanthus. He even knew my name." She said excitedly.

"Yes dear, but I think that has more to do with the _"Death"_ part." Vernon said in a whisper.

"Shush you. You're just jealous that someone has taken the time to notice."

Harry watched his aunt's reaction, and then found his voice to ask the right question to get back onto the right topic.

"Oh. But Dumbledore could not be the dark lord of the prophecy. He is the leader of the light. Isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement with Harry.

"Well he wasn't meant to be to start with, Harry. But things change. Just give me a moment to tie up some loose ends, and I will explain everything." Vincent said.

"Everything?"

"Yes everything, Harry. After what you have suffered, lost, and then gained. You need to know everything."

Harry was going to continue to ask questions, but Vincent waved his hand about two feet in front of Harry's scar as though he was feeling for a spider's web thread caught in Harry's hair. Then Vincent's hand caught the black thread, and Harry felt a pull on his scar.

"Sorry Harry but this may hurt."

Harry nodded and braced himself. He had felt an awful lot of pain through his scar over the years. But Vincent looked like he was going to pull something out. He wrapped the black thread around his fingers. Looked Harry in the eye. Harry nodded, and Vincent gave the black thread a sharp pull. The pain in Harry's scar was intense that made his eyes to water, and he could feel something like blood seeping from his scar. Then nothing. The pain was gone, and Harry head seems to clear up as if a black veil had been lifted off his mind. He wiped the tears that ran down his face, and looked at the black evil looking octopus thing struggling on the end of the black thread. It seemed to know who was holding the thread, and was trying frantically to find something to grab onto, and get away from the hand.

The new reborn Aurora Phoenix Fawkes had regrown to his full adult size, and lent over to cry tears into Harry's bleeding scar. It smoked, hissed and healed up to a very faint line while the Phoenix tears ran into Harry's eyes. Harry took his classes off to rub his eyes as they had gone blurry. He turned to Fawkes on his shoulder to say thank you, and instead of seeing a blurry white mass of feathers. He saw Fawkes clearly.

"Wow Fawkes. I can see clearly now. Thank you. Thank you so much." Harry said gratefully as he threw away his old glasses.

Then Harry turned to Vincent who was playfully waving the fanatically struggling black evil looking octopus thing in front of Dumbledore's face who was trying just as frantically to avoid the black evil looking octopus thing.

"Thank you Vincent. What is that thing?"

"This Harry, is a Horcrux. A soul anchor. A part of Tom's soul was anchored into your scar. It is the connection you felt to Tom."

"It looks evil."

"It is Harry. Very evil. It requires the sacrifice of an innocent to tear ones soul to make a Horcrux. Albus could have easily remove it, and spared you a lot of pain and suffering. Who needs a evil dark lord like that sociopath Tom stuck in their head. It speaks volumes for your integrity Harry to keep it at bay." Vincent said as he still played with the black evil looking octopus Horcrux anchor in front of Dumbledore's face.

"Hold your head still Albus, and stop being such a baby. You made Harry suffer unnecessarily with it for years so now it is your turn. Oops! There it goes. See, didn't hurt me a bit!" Vincent said with an evil sinister laugh.

The black evil looking octopus Horcrux anchor had caught onto the end of Dumbledore's long crooked freshly healed nose, and quickly crawled up the anterior nasal passage into his head. His eyes showed absolute fear as the bright blue colour dimmed a little. Vincent reached across to a second black thread attached to the old wizard's head. He wrapped his fingers around it, and gave it a sharp pull towards Dumbledore who silently screamed and fainted with the pain. Momentarily a second black evil looking octopus Horcrux anchor appeared attached to a gold ring. It frantically tried to get away from the right hand of Vincent. His left hand caught the gold ring, and the second Horcrux anchor immediately released it. Vincent gave the gold ring to Harry as he tied the second Horcrux to the first black thread, and the black evil looking octopus Horcrux anchor ran along the first black thread to whatever was at the far end.

"There that's done. Now to enlarge the room as we are expecting company. You don't mind do you my dear?" Vincent asked Petunia who shook her head, as he wave his hand around the room, and it grew to ten times it size, and more couches appeared.

Harry was still troubled with the idea of Dumbledore being the dark lord of the prophecy when he remembered a part of that prophecy. The bit about how _'either must die at the hand of the other for __ne__ither__ c__an__ live while the other survives.__'_

"Vincent? The old goat deserves death for what he has done, but I don't want to be the one who kills Dumbledore." Harry pleaded.

"After all that you have suffered because of this old fool. That is very noble of you Harry, but you only had to vanquish him. And you did that brilliantly." Vincent said.

"But the prophecy said _'__either __must die at the hand of the other__'. _So he has to die by my hand?"

"It did? Did it?" Vincent asked looking at Dumbledore. "And who pray tell told you this particular _version_ of the prophecy?"

"Oh!" Harry realized something and looked at an angry Dumbledore in disgust. "The prophecy didn't actually say that bit. Did it?"

"No Harry. You were given the power of Love to vanquish the dark lord to protect others. Even those who hated you. That is all you had to do. Love doesn't kill, it saves. It was Dumbledore who chose for you to kill." Vincent said still looking at Dumbledore. "What better way to hide in plain sight, than to pretend to be the great wise Merlin, to have a mantra that says do what is right rather than what is easy, to say forgive and give second chances to the guilty, to say be good and better when you support and trust with your life someone that is so full of hate that he abuses children in a school. Then you tell the son of the late Lily Evans Potter that he alone has to kill the monster that murdered her. A child who has been beaten all his life, and learnt to not resist for fear of an even worst beating. A child who just lost his dogfather to that monster. His friends injured and no communication. To destroy his soul to kill and die on your command while you keep your hands clean and your image unblemished. You're evil Dumbledore. _**You are **__**D**__**espicable!"**_

There was silence, Aunt Petunia cough.

"Er, Harry if I might?"

Harry nodded.

"No offense dear but you hit like a girl."

Uncle Vernon said as he stood up, walked across the room, and rammed his big meaty fist into the despicable old goat's head crushing his nose fat to his face and breaking his jaw again, then returning to the couch with a grin.

"No offense taken dear. But I think the long crooked nose is healing faster and growing longer."

"Not a problem my dear."

_**WHAM! **_

_**WHAM! **_

_**WHAM!**_

"That's better. Thank you dear."

"You're welcome."

Harry pointed the wand at Uncle Vernon's hand and healed the cuts and bruises. Uncle Vernon looked amazed at his hand, even the old scars and warts were gone along with the touch of arthritis. He brought both his hands together to compare the differences when Harry zapped that one too. He nodded a thank you to Harry as Aunt Petunia carefully checked his hands. They were as smooth as a baby's bottom.

Then Harry pointed the wand at the liquor cabinet which opened itself. The bottle of Glenfiddich 50 Year Old whiskey floated out, and topped up their glasses with a very generous measure of the single malt whiskey, and floated back to the cabinet. Harry pointed the wand at the refrigerator in the kitchen, it opened and two cans of Dudley's Diet Coke floated to Dudley and Harry. Dudley nodded a thank you as did the adults except the old goat who was not doing anything but automatically healing again.

Vincent smiled as he enjoyed the whiskey then continued. "Harry, Dumbledore is a Machiavellian manipulative evil insane sociopath. He always chose the easy path because he was not leading. He was not the "leader" of the light because he did not lead. He manipulated! It is a big difference. He was manipulating sheeple, bigots, bullies, murderers, and monsters, who always do what is easy. He manipulated them by using their pride, greed, ignorance and fear. He had devoted his life to manipulating others for his Greater Good. When that didn't work he used magic. When that failed he arranged their deaths. That is why he dumped his version of the prophecy on you. He was manipulating you to go and kill each other leaving him to be the last great wizard standing. Dumbledore has been trying to destroy you Harry, mind, body and soul."

"Why?"

"To be the Greatest Wizard of all time, Harry. But either you are truly the Greatest or you have to destroy the one who is."

"But I am not great. I am just Harry."

"Yes just Harry who just vanquished the greatest dark lord with Love. With Love I say as you knew he is worthy of death, and you did not kill him. You tried to save him. You are great Harry, but you have suffered so much shit because of him."

"Oh. My life just stinks!"

"It would have stunk even more except you were granted two wild cards. To replace your parents."

"Wild cards?"

"Yes! Wild cards, something that the old goat could not plan for, Harry. Behind every great man is a greater woman. A soul mate! You were given two. Two special girls to love you, and that will be with you always. You were given one soul mate to help you at the start. But with the old fools manipulations getting so bad and dark, a second soul mate was added to give you hope."

"Hermione and Luna?"

"Yes."

"Without Hermione's love, care and knowledge I would have died long ago." Vincent smirked. "And Luna is a free spirit her love is just burst of sunlight on a dark day. They gives me hope. Without them my life would be utter darkness. That is why the old goat kept on obliviating us whenever we got together one way or another. They made me happy and strong, and he could not have that."

"No he did not want you happy and strong, and they were not your Dumbledore approved and controlled girlfriend / Pure-blood acceptable wife / future widow."

"Ginny?" Vincent nodded as Harry snorted! "That figures. My only Dumbledore approved and controlled best friend was that jealous time wasting anti-knowledge bigot of a bully super snoring git Ronald, who reported to Dumbledore everything I did, and had Hermione, Luna and me obliviated so many times. Do you have any idea how much it hurt Luna to be obliviated, and to wake up totally friendless again? Then the only Dumbledore approved family was the Weasleys with Molly as his biggest supporter who would do anything he said. My Dumbledore approved Nemesis, Nemesises.."

"Nemeses. Nemeses is the plural of nemesis. It's pronunciation is \ˈne-mə-səs\" Vincent added helpfully with his perfect orthoepy.

"Thank you Vincent. My Dumbledore approved Nemeses were Voldemort. Draco, Snape, the Ministry, Ronald when he is in a bad mood, and my relatives." Harry turned to the Dursleys. "No offense." They shook their heads. Harry turned back to Vincent. "Dumbledore used the bigotry, bullying and hatred of Snape, Draco and Ronald to create a war zone in Hogwarts that he controlled. So many were caught in the crossfire, they suffered, and were hurt, learning nothing. Potions was an utter disaster. I can't believe that he did all this just to be greater than me?"

"Sadly, yes he did. He had it planned for years, he manipulated Hogwarts, the sheeple, the Ministry, the Wizengamot and the ICW for that one sole purpose. But you have won Harry. You just need to learn how to live now."

"Hermione and Luna will help me there?"

"Yes they will. Don't worry about Dumbledore. He threw away his chance to be truly great because he was too damn Machiavellian manipulative, selfish, and greedy. He didn't teach, didn't share, didn't care, and didn't love. There is nothing that will save him now. This is his destiny that he made for himself, Harry. His time has far passed, and I am so sick of him sacrificing others to die in his place. Besides the actual prophecy is still a prophecy, and the fine print means that you will not be able to live completely while this one is not completely dead. Lucky for you, Harry. You have me on your side. So don't worry about killing him as that pleasure is all mine." Vincent smiled.

"Thank you Vincent."

"You're welcome Harry. Now to deal with the puppet, er invite our other guests."

"Puppet? You mean Tom?"

"Why yes Harry." Vincent said as he flicked the black thread coming out of Dumbledore's nose. "They are a pigeon pair now. You could even say soul anchored mates. Can't take the one without the other." Vincent laughed at his own humour. "Besides when Tom lost his body in 1981, he should have crossed over then if not for this particular anchor so he has been living on borrowed time."

"Oh."

"Have seat Harry, and enjoy the show." Vincent said as he took hold of the black thread with both hands, and gave it a pull. Only for the black thread pull back, and Dumbledore's head jerked.

"Oh goody! They are going to fight!" Vincent said excitedly as he planted his feet, and started this tug-of-war, sorry death struggle. "Let battle commence!" And gave a cheer. An evil sinister cheer.

Thanks for reading.

_-The Family Business.-_


	3. Freedom for Amelia Bones

Harry Potter

The Family Business.

Chapter 3

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: A summer before 6th year Sirius Black's will reading changes everything story with a reverse Reptilia28's challenge twist. A callous manipulative Dumbledore needs Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give his inheritance from Sirius to him for His Greater Good. But his abuse of the Dursleys backfires. Big time. HHrLL NLSBHA, Ronald will be bad because of the injury he suffered at the DoM from the brains.

Chapter 3. Freedom for Amelia Bones.

_-The Family Business. Start of flashback-_

Friday 12th July 1996 11:15pm. A flashback to moments earlier.

A betrayed, beaten, angry, and very pissed off Madam Amelia Susan Bones, soon to be the former Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and late aunt of Susan Bones, was on her knees before the dark lord, waiting to be brutally murdered by Voldemort himself. She was wondering if the monster will murder her before he gives her niece Susan and her best friend Hannah Abbot, to his disgusting dogs of death eaters, and so spare her from seeing what is left of her family be raped and murdered. Or will he make her watch or worse, hear.

Amelia had tuned out the speech the evil windbag of death was making to his laughing followers, about how sad he was that she had rejected his kind offer of forgiveness and request to join him.

To the right there was Bernard Yaxley her Auror bodyguard whom the Minister had personally appointed, who had betrayed her family, and led his dark lord proudly into her home. Next to him there was what was left of Voldemort's inner circle including a surprisingly a very much alive Peter Pettigrew, the brutal-faced Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, Fenrir Greyback, the sniffling Severus Snape, the crazy Bella Lestrange with her nephew Draco Malfoy standing for his father Lucius who she had recently sent to Azkaban. Close to Draco were some others who must be Draco's friends from Hogwarts but they were wearing their white coward shell masks. She dreaded to think what these boys will do to her Susan and her best friend Hannah, and it sicken her to think that that they were their fellow students and year mates from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry with the Headmaster: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Bloody Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards). The worst part was everyone here was or had been a student. What did they learn there but to hate, bully, murder and rape?

Susan and Hannah tried to reason with their fellow students and they told the redhead boy that he was suppose to be their friend, and he just laughed at them. Then their fate was sealed when the girls told them where they could stick their tiny wands. Amelia was sadly proud of their fighting loyal Hufflepuff's spirit.

The dark lord was still droning on about all the others who had rejected his kind generous offer, and he had to sadly terminate them. So Amelia focused on the events that had happened fifteen years ago when these same Death Eaters were before the Wizengamot. After Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had somehow stopped this evil windbag death, everyone assumed he had been killed, and giving them hope for a better future. She had tried so very hard to have all the brutal cowards that murdered her family sent through the veil, and destroy the Death Eaters and their power base once and for all. But it was that blue twinkle eye long hair Dumbledore who blocked her at every turn, and threw away that Merlin given chance. He preached forgiveness and second chances to the guilty for his Greater Good. Pity none of their victims got a second chance. The Machiavellian goat sided with the old bigoted Pure-blood families to save their murdering scumbags sons, and mothballed their power structure. Many just walked for a price, like Lucius Malfoy. While only the worst sick monsters that no one wanted free were sent to Azkaban. And now fifteen years later they are here again, strong and powerful as if they never left. Back to finish murdering what was left of her family. Silently she cursed the name of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Bloody Dumbledore!

There was silence. The evil windbag of death had finished his speech, and he was smiling. Well trying to. That face could only sneer. Amelia looked up. The Ollivander made yew wood wand, 13 ½" long with a core of one of Fawkes' phoenix feathers was dead center between her eyes. He was going to murder her first.

"Any last request? The Dark Lord is after all merciful."

"Will you make sure the death of that stupid old goat breeder is as painful as possible?"

"Well that is original. I take it that you are not happy with the illustrious leader of the light?" Amelia just looked him in the eye, so he continued. "Well you will be happy to know that the stupid old evil goat breeder's death will be long and very painful if I don't show mercy to end it. Severus? Please come and explain to the nice lady."

Severus Snape made his way through the crowd of Death Eaters to stand next to Voldemort, bow to him, and then turned to Amelia.

"The evil old goat breeder recently succumbed to a dark magical artifact because of his greed. His left hand has been stricken with a dark magical flesh burning curse that will slowly consume his whole body. His death is extremely painful. I have him on enough morphine to kill a horse just to allow him to stop screaming."

"Oh he is dying?" Severus nodded.

"But are you suppose to be his friend?"

"Friends don't dose you with Amortentia. After the rat was exposed alive, I was able to piece together that he had orchestrated the murder of Lily Evans as part of a trap for my lord."

"Mr. Potter's mother?" Severus nodded.

"And the Longbottoms?" Severus nodded.

"And my family?" Severus nodded.

"And it will be very painful?"

"It already is. You have my word." Severus smiled.

"Thank you Severus."

Amelia turned back to look Voldemort in the eye. He was impressed with such bravery. None of his Death Eaters could match that courage. If he was not such an evil psychopath he might even have some remorse and pity her lost.

"Avad-**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA****AARGH! ****DAMN YOU ****POTTER!****"**

Amelia watched in shock as the dark lord dropped the wand, and held his head in his hands as he fell to his knees screaming in agony while frothing at the mouth. The shocked death eaters looked on in fear as Susan and Hannah rushed to Amelia's side, grabbed their wands plus Voldemort's wand, and moved her away from the dark lord as he was screaming. _**"**__**DAMN YOU **__**POTTER **__**THIS**__**! **__**And DAMN YOU POTTER THAT!**__**"**_ With a lot of 'M' rated words, and terrible things he wanted to do to the boy and all of his little friends. What ever Harry was doing really hurt.

Amelia, Susan and Hannah knew that they should take this opportunity to escape but they were transfixed to watch the dark monster screaming in agony while the death eaters looked on uselessly, and in great fear. Taking no notice of them.

"I wonder what Harry has done this time?" Susan asked aloud.

"**What?** Aren't you afraid?"

"A little but you obviously have not been to Hogwarts lately. After having Quirrellmort teach us DADA first year, it is hard to take the dark dork seriously with his high irritating voice. Snape was protecting the junior death eaters around the school while Harry made fools of them, and that Toad that the Minister sent was a real bitch with her junior death eater Inquisitorial Squad. We were concerned until the dark dork started screaming Potter!" Susan said.

"Of course we were hoping Harry would save us again." Hannah added.

"What! He has done this before?"

"Yep."

"You mean all those stories are true?"

"Pretty much. The troll, Cerberus, and Quirrellmort first year." Susan said.

"Troll? What Troll?"

"You didn't hear about the Troll Quirrellmort let into the school on Halloween first year?"

"No I did not hear about that one. Dumbledore mentioned that one of Hagrid's pets, a little Cerberus was protecting something and Harry may have stopped Quirrellmort but his damn twinkling blue eyes made hard to concentrate."

"Harry killed the troll because it tried to hurt his Hermione. It was so romantic, Harry jumped on the trolls shoulders, rammed his wand up its nose and blew its brains out through its ears, and that little Cerberus was fifteen feet tall. We saw it when Hagrid led it out of the school."

"Oh! That is a little bigger than Dumbledore had us believe."

"Then there was heir of Slytherin thing, the Basilisk and Voldemort junior second year." Hannah said.

"The Dementors and Sirius Black in third year. But Sirius was innocent." Susan said.

"I knew Sirius was innocent but Dumbledore blocked all attempts to free him. It was Peter Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters. That's him standing over there with that silver glove that is trying to strangle him. The rat must have tried to sneak away." Amelia said.

Amelia had not heard about half of these stories, and was afraid to ask what sort of hell dimension she had sent the girls to. Even during her time at Hogwarts the Slytherin House was given a new entrance to their dorm to separate them from the Hufflepuff muggleborns. Every time the Pure-blood bigots picked a fight, the muggleborn Hufflepuffs had kicked their asses as they fought together with Pomona Sprout leading the charge. But it seems to have gotten worst. She noticed how Draco and his friends had stayed behind Bellatrix, not wanting to get too close to the girls.

"Then the Goblet of Fire Tri-Wizard Tournament in fourth year with the dragons, lake and rebirth of Voldemort with the murder of Cedric." Hannah said sadly.

"Then last year with the Dementors again, the Toad, the DA and Harry's trip to the Ministry for the Battle of the Department of Mysteries."

"All these stories are true?" Amelia asked as the girls nodded. "What the hell was Dumbledore doing while Mr. Potter was fighting for his life, protecting the school and students?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothing?"

"Well he might have been watching as well but mostly he did absolutely nothing to protect or save Harry from all these dangers, Snape, bigots and bullies. That was not the first time we have told Malfoy where he can stick his little wand. Dumbledore even had to force Harry to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament as bait to find out who had manage to get pass his pathetic age barrier ward around the Goblet of Fire."

Their attention was drawn back to the dark lord and the death eater as they all screamed like little banshees, to see a black evil looking octopus thing running through the air like a spider running on a web, on a trajectory straight towards the head of the screaming dark monster. It crawled around his face, and forced its way up his nose.

"No! Not the nose!" The red eyed Voldemort screamed.

"Eww! That is just gross!" Hannah said.

Then the dark lord was yanked to his feet by an invisible rope connected to his head while the left arms of all the death eaters was yanked towards the dark lord like a puppet string.

"**NO! Sweet Morgana**** le Faye!**** Please **_**NO!"**_ Screamed the terrified dark lord. Trying with all his strength to hold onto his head. While the death eaters screamed in fear.

"_**NO! Please NO!"**_

Then there was a second bigger yank of the dark lords head while the death eater danced around like puppet screaming their heads off.

_**"PLEASE** **NOOOOOo!"**_

Then a third even bigger yank with more dancing and louder screaming.

"_**NOOO! **__**AAAAAARGH! RIPPPPING!"**_

A forth final even bigger yank but the screaming was drowned out by the sound of tearing flesh and blood and souls. As their black soul wraiths were ripped out of Voldemort and his death eater followers, and were dragged away screaming.

The Death Eater husks without their souls just fell to the ground with their left arms bleeding where their dark mark was ripped off. Their eyes were open and the lights were on but no one was home anymore.

Voldemort's magically constructed body collapsed onto itself, and dissolve into a broken iron caldron, a rotting hand, a leg bone, a knife with some blood on it, and a couple gallons of putrid stinking primordial soup mix wrapped in a black robe.

"Wow! I wonder how Harry did that?" Susan asked.

"I don't know but I am glad he did." Hannah replied as she noticed the husk of Draco Malfoy slowly stand up. She went over, and kicked it hard in the groin. Just how the muggleborn witches of Hufflepuff had trained them in self defense. It fell down in a groaning heap as the air was forced from its lungs.

Susan saw the husks of Nott and the redhead slowly stand up. She went and kicked them both hard in the groin. It felt good to hear them collapse into a groaning heap.

"Remind me never to upset Harry Potter." Amelia said as she saw the husk of Bernard Yaxley slowly stand up. She stormed over, and kicked it hard in the groin. As it bent over double, she rammed her knee into its nose which made a satisfying crunched, and raised its head. Then she grabbed the head with both hands, and twisted it with all her might until the neck snapped. It collapsed to the ground with a thud dead.

As Susan and Hannah dealt with the other husks with a kick to the groin. Amelia took out her wand. She needed to find Harry Potter, and she knew three Aurors who would know. But Mad-Eye Moody and Kingsley were too close to Dumbledore so that just left Tonks as the one she felt she could trust enough to come to her first before reporting to Dumbledore.

"While it feels good to take out our frustrations on these soulless husks. I really need to find Harry Potter." Amelia said as she pointed her wand towards the ground, and cast the message Patronus charm. A silver Cavalier King Charles Cocker Spaniel appeared. "Find Auror Tonks. Tell her to report to me at the Ossuary immediately! Use the emergency Portkey code black. I really need to find Harry Potter right now!"

The silver Cavalier King Charles Cocker Spaniel raced off through the wall barking.

_-The Family Business.-_

The Friday at the Longbottom Manor was spent shopping for new clothes. Well Hermione and Luna spent the time book shopping in Flourish & Blotts while Augusta shopped for new robes and Tonks for a new muggle wardrobe to replace Hermione's clothes that were contaminated with Amortentia while staying at the Burrow.

Tonks had discussed that evening what she found at the Burrow, and Augusta was already to go all postal on Molly as her betrayal had weaken her son Frank and allowed those cowards to destroy Neville's parents. They decided to go see Amelia the next day. Exhausted they went to bed early.

At 11:10 pm at the Longbottom Manor, Luna had a dark feeling, and had got Hermione, Tonks, Neville and his Gran up and dressed. Hermione was not sure but Augusta took one look at Luna, and ordered them to do what Luna had asked. "Luna's mother was the same. She would get a dark feeling that something was happening."

Fifteen minutes later a barking silver Cavalier King Charles Cocker Spaniel raced into the room where Augusta was serving tea and coffee.

It went up to Tonks, and spoke in Amelia's voice. "Find Auror Tonks. Tell her to report to me at the Ossuary immediately! Use the emergency Portkey code black. I really need to find Harry Potter right now!"

"Oh shite!" Tonks said as Luna went to hold a worried Hermione. "Code black. This is big! I will have to go now. Thank you Luna for your warning."

"Tonks? Will your emergency Portkey be able to take all of us?" Augusta asked.

"Yes."

"Good we are coming too. Wands out! We are going in hot!" The old Battleaxe cried as they pulled out their wands and held onto Tonks.

Tonks spoke the activation code for the DMLE emergency Portkey.

"Witches are best!"

And Tonks disappeared with Neville, Hermione, Luna and Augusta.

_-The Family Business.-_

The group landed in the entrance hall of the Ossuary. Augusta saw the soulless husk of Bellatrix Lestrange standing near Amelia.

"**REDUCTO!"** Augusta roared immediately, and blew the husk of Bella into a red mist.

"Aggie!" Amelia cried. "Put your wands down. They are all just husks. Their souls have been ripped out."

Augusta ran to hug her dear friend. "Sorry Amelia. I just saw that bitch and cursed."

Amelia hugged her dear friend. "It is alright Aggie. I had rung the neck of the soulless husk of Yaxley for betraying my family. It felt so good."

Augusta nodded in agreement. It really felt good to destroy the witch who had done so much harm to her family.

Then Amelia turned to Tonks. "Auror Tonks you were suppose to come alone. It was a code black!"

"I am sorry Madam Bones." Tonks apologized. "But I was at Longbottom Manor when your Patronus message arrived. Madam Longbottom heard the message, took charge, and demanded to come with me." Then she lent in to whisper. "She is even scarier than you madam, with all due respect. I could not stop the others when they heard you were looking for Harry Potter."

"Amelia?" Augusta asked. "What has happen here?"

"Oh um. Voldemort tried to personally recruit me to his cause, and when I politely refused he tried to brutally murder me and my family. Then Harry Potter did something that had the monster screaming like a banshee. Then somehow he ripped out their souls."

"Wow. Luna had a dark feeling and said something was happening. She got us all up and dressed."

"Oh. Well that is why I am looking for Mr. Potter. I need to find him before that old fool Dumbledore claims Mr. Potter has gone dark for ripping out their souls instead of giving them a second chance, and has that idiot Fudge arrest him."

At that moment Susan and Hannah came in, spotted Neville, and rush in to hug him. Neville tried his best to comfort the witches. While Hermione spotted the soulless husk of Ronald, and went to go to him when Luna stopped her.

"No Hermione!" Luna said as she wrapped her arms around the bushy hair witch. "That is not Ronald. The brains in the DoM, ate what little good that was in Ronald, and left behind that completely selfish git."

"It is just a soulless husk, Hermione." Susan said. "Its soul was ripped out with all the other Death Eaters. It doesn't feel any pain. We have kicked it in the groin at least five times, and it still just gets up and wanders."

"Oh." Hermione said sadly as Luna called for Dobby, and nicely asked him to gather some house-elves from Hogwarts to come, and clean up this mess, and to stop the soulless husks from wandering.

Tonks came to hug Hermione. "I am sorry, Hermione. But Molly had him potioned up to the eyeballs with Amortentia, just to have him civil." Tonks added.

"Molly potioned her own son with Amortentia?" Amelia asked.

"Molly potioned everyone with Amortentia! It was her job in the Order of the Phoenix. That is why they were all so devoted to Dumbledore and his Greater Good as the Amortentia was keyed to him. It is all in her famous spice chest."

"Well that explains a lot. I could never understand how they could be so devoted to such an insensitive jerk of a Machiavellian manipulative evil insane sociopath." Amelia said bitterly as she had lost so much of her family because of the old goat.

"We were going to see you tomorrow Amelia and tell you about it." Augusta said. "We were not sure what could be done as Dumbledore had reinforced his position in the Ministry and made himself indispensable in the fight against he-who-must-not-be-named."

"Thank you Aggie. We will deal with Molly and Dumbledore tomorrow. But now we really need to find Harry Potter." Amelia said she turned to Tonks. "Do you know where he is?"

"Harry is supposed to be at his relatives, and Dumbledore was going to visit him tonight." Tonks said.

"Can you take us there?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. Dumbledore issued us with emergency Portkeys. It should be able to take us all."

"Good. Hang onto Auror Tonks everybody. Wands out. Activate the Portkey."

Everybody pulled out their wands, and held onto Tonks' robes, while Tonks face went bright red.

"This is so embarrassing." Tonks said.

"What?" Amelia demanded.

"It is a stupid Dumbledore Portkey, and the activation phrase is the name of a muggle sweet that we would never forget."

"Damn it girl. Just say it." Augusta ordered.

"Lolly Gobble Bliss Bombs!"

"Stupid old go..." Augusta tried to say as they disappeared from the Ossuary.

_-The Family Business.-_

Dobby popped into the kitchen at Hogwarts to ask Papa, the head elf for some assistance in cleaning up the Ossuary after the mess Red-snake-eyes had made. Papa loaned Dobby twenty elves. But Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody were also in the kitchen looking for a snack. They had a meeting with the headmaster but he was a no show. When they heard the Ossuary had been attacked they demanded to go with Dobby.

The group arrived at the Ossuary, and Remus spotted the soulless husk of Fenrir Greyback wandering around. He launched himself at the werewolf that had bitten him as a child, wrestling him to the ground, and ripped his head off. While Mad-Eye Moody saw the soulless husk of the brutal-faced Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle who had given him his wooden leg, and had vaporized him with a Reducto, before Dobby was able to calm things down to show that the former feared ex-Death Eaters were just soulless husks who had not yet died. But Remus and Moody were both secretly pleased with themselves for finishing off those two. Remus noticed an odd shape bald patch on back of Fenrir Greyback head the same size and shape of a dark mark. Voldemort had not trusted the werewolf and had given him his dark mark but had hidden it on the back of head so the other Death Eaters would not get jealous. Dobby assigned the work to the house-elves, and they got busy.

Remus spotted the wandering soulless husk of his old enemy Severus Snape, and his inner marauder came out. He found Severus' wand, and ram it through the greasy bat's left foot, pinning it to the ground. Causing Severus to wander in a anti-clockwise circle. Seeing how well that contained the wandering husks. They quickly went, and pined the left foot of the other husks, and left them wandering in a circle.

Seeing their work there was done, Mad-Eye Moody offered to use his own personal emergency Portkey to No4 Privet Drive to find Harry Potter. Remus, Dobby and Winky held onto Mad-Eye Moody's robe as he activated the Portkey by saying.

"Stupid old goat breeder."

Thank you for reading.

_-The Family Business.-_


	4. Reeling in the Dark Lords

Harry Potter

The Family Business.

Chapter 4

08/09/13

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: A summer before 6th year Sirius Black's will changes everything story with a reverse Reptilia28's challenge twist. A callous manipulative Dumbledore needs Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give his inheritance from Sirius to him for His Greater Good. But his abuse of the Dursleys backfires. Big time.

Chapter 2 has Death in the appearance of his good friend Vincent Price comes to declare the prophecy fulfilled and explains Dumbledore's attempt to change the prophecy to have Harry kill try to kill the wrong dark lord.

Chapter 3 Has Amelia Bones saved from certain death while Voldemort and the Death Eaters discover Death is really to be feared.

HHrLL NLSBHA Ronald will be bad due to the injury in the DoM.

Chapter 4. Reeling in the Dark Lords.

_-The Family Business. -_

…..."Thank you Vincent."

"You're welcome Harry. Now to deal with the puppet, er invite our other guests."

"Puppet? You mean Tom?"

"Why yes Harry." Vincent said as he flicked the black thread coming out of Dumbledore's nose. "They are a pigeon pair now. You could even say soul connected mates. Can't take the one without the other." Vincent laughed at his own humour. "Besides when Tom lost his body in 1981, he should have crossed over then if not for this particular anchor so he has been living on borrowed time."

"Oh."

"Have seat Harry, and enjoy the show." Vincent said as he took hold of the black thread with both hands, and gave it a pull. Only for the black thread pull back, and Dumbledore's head jerked.

"Oh goody! They are going to fight!" Vincent said excitedly as he planted his feet, and started this tug-of-war, sorry death struggle. "Let battle begin!" And gave a cheer. An evil sinister cheer.

_-The Family Business.-_

With his feet firmly planted, Vincent gave the black thread a hard pull only to be pulled back.

"Oh goody! It's the big one. Well come on Vernon if you don't want to make this your last night you better give me a hand."

Vernon needed no other encouragement as he jumped up with Dudley following. They reach for the black thread and found it felt like a thick rope. They plant their feet and on Vincent's signal they pull together as the black thread gave them two feet. Harry jumps up to help and together with Vincent, Vernon and Dudley the black thread gave five feet. Then it feels like they have a heavy 'fish' on the end.

"Good work lads! Their anchors have ripped free, and we just have to reel them in."

Vincent waved his hand a odd looking chair appeared in the corner of the living room. It looked like a large padded leather barber's chair but with a heavy foot plate and a short but very strong fishing rod and reel attached. Vincent sat in the chair, connected the black thread to the line, and started to reel in the guests like big game fishing. Vincent fought the rod reeling them in for five minutes before giving Dudley a go while Vernon and Petunia strapped him in and cheered him on. Dudley remembered the deep sea fishing shows on his TV and secretly always wanted to try to reel in a big marlin. He followed the example of the fishermen, and lent back with his weight as he pushed hard with his feet to lift the rod up then to suddenly lower it as he quickly reeled in the black thread and the 'fish'. It sounds simple enough, even looked like a childish thing to do in their living room, but Dudley could feel the 'fish' at the end of the black thread was trying its damnedest to fight him, and he relished to the challenge. After ten minutes of heaving and reeling, Dudley was sweating like a pig fighting that 'fish' the end of the black thread. It was the most fun he had ever had but now he was exhausted, and passed the rod to Vernon to finish reeling the black thread in.

"How strong is this black thread Vincent?"

"Don't worry it is unbreakable, Vernon, just do your best."

And Vernon did his damnedest. It looked a funny sight with Vernon sitting in this chair in his living room, sweating, heaving, and fighting that 'fish', but was determine to finish reeling the black thread in if it was the last thing he did. Just in case it was the last thing he did. He was not sure of Vincent but he was thankful for the encouragement Dudley and Petunia giving him with drinks and cheering him on. Besides this was the most fun he had ever had in his living room.

With one last massive heave the black soul wraiths appeared. Beaten and exhausted. Tom in front with the others behind.

The Dursleys were happy and very pleased with themselves giving each other hugs and high fives as they returned to their couch to watch what happens next.

"Well done Dudley and Vernon, well done indeed. It looks like you might get to see another dawn Vernon." Vincent said with a mischievous chuckle as Petunia topped up their glasses with a generous serving of Glenfiddich 50 Year Old single malt whiskey.

"Welcome Tom and friends." Vincent said as he waved his hand to welcome the beaten cowered black soul wraiths, and direct them over towards the couch where a terrified and fuming Dumbledore was sitting. But Tom had not moved any further into the room.

Standing before Tom was the being he feared the most. Death! He could sense the immense power this being had, and he felt like the shy frighten little boy sitting in his bedroom at the Wools Orphanage when he first met the future Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry, the illustrious self appointed leader of the light, the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Bloody Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards).

Added to that was the fact that this being looked like his favourite childhood hero / movie villain / all time bad guy Vincent Price. He had watched all of Vincent Price's movies while at the orphanage and after Hogwarts sneaking off to the Friday Night Fright Night Feature at the cinema. Where he went in costume to study all of Vincent's moves. He had actually copied a lot of them for his lord Voldemort personae with his long winded speeches of sinister evil intent that he had practiced in front of the mirror, but he just could not get the voice right. Too high and nasal.

Tom wanted to learn to how to get such power, class and style from the master. If he could be dead and powerful he had nothing to fear, and he would not need all these useless inbred minions.

So Tom became that school boy again, eager to learn, and started to move as directed with as much dignity a black soul wraith could muster. But hanging off Tom rattling like tin cans off a wedding car were a gold cup, a dusty beautiful diamond tiara, a very large angry batted black and blue snake, and a silver locket with a "S" on the front made with emeralds along with an old batted and bruised house-elf that was holding the locket for dear life.

"Oh Tom! You know the rules; no matter what you try to do you still can not take any of that baggage with you." Vincent said sadly shaking his head.

Vincent waved his hand towards the trinkets, and they fell to the floor as their black evil looking octopus Horcrux anchors released, withered and died. Another wave and the trinkets floated onto the couch next to Harry.

"Have a seat next to Albus, Tom. I am sure you two know each other very well. Now play nice as you will be together for all eternity."

Tom moved across to sit down on the same two seater couch with Dumbledore but he tried to move to the other end of the couch, and as far away from Dumbledore as possible. But with the black threads linking their noses, it could never be far enough. The rest of the black soul wraiths just moved to stand behind the couch, slowly as they were exhausted.

Harry looked at the snake. "ssssI have seen you beforessss."

"ssssYes. I remember you. You was that tiny boy who freed me at the Zoossss."

"ssssYes you are that boa constrictor that was going to Brazilsss" Harry said as he waved the elder wand over the snake healing it cuts and bruises.

"sssThank you master. My name is Nagini, and no I never made it to Brazil. I was about to eat this rat that was not a rat when everything went black. The next thing I know I have a splitting headache, and I am hearing this high pitch voice, telling me to go, come, kill and eatssss"

"sssHello Nagini. Please call me Harry. I have heard that voice too. Are you hungryssss?"

"sssNo. They fed me two muggle girls yesterday after they had finished with them. Though that big boy looks very familiarssss."

"sssThat is terrible. But please leave Dudley alone. Go and sleep on the rug before the firesss."

"sssThank you Harryssss."

The big snake slivered over to the fire, made herself comfortable on the rug, and went to sleep. With the room enlarged the fireplace was at the opposite end of the room from the Dursleys who remembered the snake but she was a lot bigger now.

Harry turned his attention to the batted and bruised old house-elf sitting next to him on the couch, holding the silver locket with a "S" on the front made with emeralds. He waved the elder wand over the old house-elf to clean off all the dirt and grime, healed the cuts and bruises, and transfigured the dirty old pillow slip into a new cotton toga with the Black family crest on it.

Kreacher looked at his new clean uniform and healed wounds. "Thank you master." He said with a bow.

"Kreacher please call me Harry. What is the story with the locket?"

"Young master Regulus had taken it from red-snake-eyes, it had cost him his life, and he had ordered Kreacher to destroy it but its dark evil magic was too strong." The elf said sadly. "But now the dark evil magic is gone." And gave the locket to Harry.

"You are shivering Kreacher. Go warm yourself by the fire."

"Thank you mas... Harry." Kreacher said as he walked across the room to sit next to Nagini by the fire, and warmed himself.

_-The Family Business.-_

"Alohomora!" They heard as the front door banged open, and wild bushy brown haired cruise missile flew into the room, landed straddling Harry's lap, hugging him and exploded into words. "Honestly Harry what did you do? Are you are okay? I have missed you so much? It was terrible Harry. So much has..."

A long blonde hair cruise missile landed on the couch next to Harry as he put his finger to Hermione's lips to stop her talking. Looking into those beautiful honey brown eyes.

"Do you trust me?"

Hermione nodded as Harry waved the elder wand over her head and body and then Luna's. Their eyes rolled back for a moment as their brain processed all these obliviated memories that came back in a rush, as the charms, hexes, blocks and compulsions were removed. Her eyes cleared, and Hermione kissed Harry passionately.

Then sat back. "How dare that pathetic, foul — evil — loathsome — stupid old fool take you away from me? His Greater Good be damn! The next time I see that..."

"Er.. Hermione?"

"What!"

Harry just pointed behind her. Hermione turned around, and saw the headmaster sitting there. In a flash, she jumped off Harry's lap and stormed across the room.

"How dare you! You pathetic, foul — evil — loathsome — stupid old fool!"

WHAM!

Hermione's fist broke Dumbledore's freshly healed nose.

"Damn You and Your Greater Good!"

WHAM!

Hermione's fist crushed Dumbledore's freshly broken nose flat to his face. She pulled her fist back for a third strike when Harry caught it, and led Hermione back to the couch. He waved the elder wand over her hand, and healed the cuts and showing bruise.

"Well done my dear!" Vincent said as Hermione sat on Harry's lap as his arms wrapped around her to hold her still. "Now their noses match."

"Harry please don't tell me I just hit the old fool in front of Vincent Price?" Hermione whispered as she tried to hide in Harry shoulder. "He is one of my mother's favourite actors."

"Well actually that is Death playing Vincent Price."

Vincent bowed. "Pleased to meet you my dear. I am Vincent Death Price. Please call me Vincent and hello to you Luna dear."

"Hello Vincent." Hermione and Luna said together.

Hermione whispered to Harry. "Do you think he would sign an autograph for my mother?"

"Sure. Aunt Petunia has already had him sign her visitors book."

Hermione quickly felt through her pockets in her jeans but could not find any parchment.

"Not a problem my dear. Vincent always kept some photos handy in his coat pocket." Vincent said as he retrieved some 10 x 8 colour photos of Vincent Price from his coat inner pocket. "Whom do you wish me to make it out to?"

"Oh, to Emma and Dan Granger."

"Certainly my dear."

_To my dear friends Daniel and Emma Granger,_

_Your daughter has a brilliant right hook._

_Please Love her, Harry and Luna with all your heart,_

_As they will be all grown up before you appreciate it._

_Trust me, I really know._

_Best wishes._

_Vincent "Death" Price_

"Thank you Vincent." Hermione said as she carefully held the photo.

_-The Family Business.-_

Tonks, Amelia and Augusta with Neville, Susan and Hannah had taken the time to stay outside to check for any danger, and inspect the wards.

"Amelia look at this." Augusta said as she cast the special Auror ward revealing charm she had learnt from her days as a Hit Witch with the DMLE. "The fabled blood ward was nothing more than a monitoring ward keyed to Harry's blood and magic, and it is providing power for the notice-me-not, the ill-intent, and redirection wards. The Dursleys had been keyed into the wards so they had no effect on them, especially the ill-intent ward."

"That is disgusting how pathetically Dumbledore had protected this "safe house" of the-boy-who-lived Harry Potter." Amelia said. "Auror Tonks, have you inspected the wards around this safe house?"

"No Madam. That part of my Auror training was canceled due to save money I was told." Tonks said.

"Yes Fudge had cut our funding as he did not think that we would need that knowledge with he-who-must-not-be-named gone and Dumbledore supported him." Amelia said.

"But what about basic warding in seventh year DADA at Hogwarts?" Augusta asked.

"My seventh year DADA professor was Quirrellmort and we learnt nothing." Tonks said.

"Damn Dumbledore and his interference." Amelia cursed. "We will have to run a special ward class for the Aurors."

Tonks tried to explain. "Dumbledore told us that the special blood wards were used because of Harry's mother Lily's sacrifice and were linked to Harry's aunt, and anything more would have interfered with our guard duty."

"So it is true Dumbledore had created Harry's own private personal gulag." Augusta said. "I found it hard to believe what Neville had said about Harry's relatives. But this is all Dumbledore."

"Tonks these wards could have been setup anywhere as they were only tied to Harry Potter as his relatives had no magical blood." Amelia pointed out.

"So it was all a big lie?"

"Yes!"

"I feel sick. I knew something was not right but that twinkle eye fool just ignored me as did the rest of the order."

"Well we will fix it now Tonks." Amelia said as they walked through the open front door.

Tonks, Amelia and Augusta led Neville, Susan and Hannah into the living room. They stood shocked at the sight of what was in the living room. It was far bigger on the inside than the outside. There was Harry with Hermione sitting on his lap with Luna sitting next to them with the Dursleys sitting on a couch to the right. Across from Harry was Dumbledore sitting next to the black soul wraith of Voldemort with all the black soul wraiths of the dark lord's followers standing behind. Their first response was to go and hit the manipulative old goat but standing in the middle of the room was Vincent Price.

"Welcome my dears. Welcome, you no doubt wish to know what on earth is happening?" They nodded. "Good, Harry if you will look after the refreshments. My name is Vincent _Death_ Price, and you may call me Vincent, please have a seat." Vincent said as he directed Amelia, Susan, Neville, Hannah and Augusta to an empty couch while Tonks sat next to Harry right on top of a silver locket with an emerald green 'S', a gold cup and a beautiful pointy diamond tiara. Tonks jumped with a yell as the diamond tiara had hurt her bum. Everyone looked at her as she knocked everything onto the floor and Luna spotted the dusty diamond tiara.

"Harry that is the lost Gold Cup of Helga Hufflepuff." Tonks said as she picked it from the floor and Susan, Hannah and Amelia came over to look.

"Well spotted my dear." Vincent said as Tonks, Hannah, Susan and Amelia reverently held the treasured lost Gold Cup of Helga Hufflepuff.

"Harry that is the lost Diadem of Ravenclaw!" Luna said as she moved to pick it up from the floor where it landed. She pulled out her wand from behind her ear, waved it over the diadem to remove all the dust and cobwebs, and the enormous diamond sparkled in the light. She looked at Vincent who nodded to her. She turned to Harry and Hermione.

"Go on Luna, you're our Ravenclaw Princess." Harry said as he whispered to Hermione but loud enough for only Luna to hear. "And you're our Gryffindor Princess while I am just lucky Harry."

Luna's bright smile lite up her face as she placed the fabled lost Diadem of Ravenclaw on her head. A golden glow started from the Diadem and surrounded Luna as all the knowledge and wisdom of Rowena Ravenclaw was transferred into her as she fell back on to the couch next to Harry sound asleep as Harry and Hermione wrapped their arms around her and the golden glow surrounded them for a minute then faded as they also received the last part of the transfer.

"Well that was unexpected." Vincent said. "But I am sure no harm will come to our beautiful favourite little Ravenclaw. Now who wants to pick up Slytherin's locket?"

"What no takers? Well it looks like you get the booby prize Harry." Vincent said as he picked it up and placed on the couch near Harry while Tonks sat down more carefully this time.

Amelia, Susan and Hannah returned to their couch with the cup as Vincent signed a separate 10 x 8 photos of Vincent Price for Petunia, Amelia, Augusta and Tonks' mother.

Harry pointed the wand at Uncle Vernon's liquor cabinet which opened itself. The bottle of Glenfiddich 50 Year Old whiskey floated out with three glasses for Amelia, Augusta and Tonks. It filled up theirs plus topped up the other glasses with a very generous measure of the single malt whiskey, and floated back to the cabinet. Harry nodded at Kreacher who popped away and returned with trays of delicious finger food with hot "foaming tankards" of Butterbeer for the teenagers. Dudley had never tasted anything like the hot Butterbeer and enjoyed it immensely with the finger food, especially the ones that looked like real wriggling fingers.

"Would you like me to explain everything Harry?" Vincent asked after everyone was settled.

"Please do. I have my hands full." Harry said playfully as Hermione stuck her fingers into his ribs.

Then the front door banged open again, and they heard the Stig Stig Stig of Moody's wooden leg on the carpet. The front door closed with the snap of someone's little fingers. Remus and Moody appeared in the hallway with Dobby and Winky, they were shocked at the sight in the living room. Dumbledore was silently screaming to Remus who raised his wand but Moody pushed it down with his hand.

"It is alright son. There is no danger here." Moody said as they saw the old goat with the link to Wraithmort sitting next him, and the other black soul wraiths standing behind. Moody's magical eye checked out the aura around Vincent. He had never seen anything like it before but it was powerful, dark but very peaceful and calm.

"Welcome Alastor and Remus. Please have a seat and some refreshments." Dobby and Winky sat on Luna's lap next to Harry while Vincent waved Alastor and Remus to another couch as Kreacher brought them a tray of finger food and two large glasses of Vernon's Glenfiddich 50 Year Old single malt whiskey.

"Very well. Welcome, as I said I am Vincent Death Price, and I will be your Master of Ceremonies for tonight." Vincent said with a bow. "My dear friends and relatives of the Great Harry James Potter Lord Slytherin etc etc," He smiled as they gasped at the Lord Slytherin revelation while Dumbledore and Tom glared at Harry. Vincent had their undivided attention now.

"We are gathered here tonight to witness and celebrate the fulfillment of a prophecy." Vincent said as Remus whispered to Moody.

"Sounds like a funeral."

"It is. A big one at that." Moody whispered back.

"A Prophecy? What prophecy is that Vincent?" Asked Amelia. "Was that the reason why they were in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes my dear Amelia the children were put in grave danger as they went to Department of Mysteries because of the prophecy. A Prophecy to Vanquish the Dark Lord. But patience my dear and all your questions will be answered. Even the big one. Why Harry?"

"What!"

Thank you for reading.

_-The Family Business.-_


	5. Fulfilling the Prophecy

Harry Potter

The Family Business.

Chapter 5

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Summary: A summer before 6th year Sirius Black's will changes everything story with a reverse Reptilia28's challenge twist. A callous manipulative Dumbledore needs Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give his inheritance from Sirius to him for His Greater Good. But his abuse of the Dursleys backfires. Big time.

Chapter 2 has Death in the appearance of his good friend Vincent Price comes to declare the prophecy fulfilled and explains Dumbledore's attempt to change the prophecy to have Harry kill try to kill the wrong dark lord.

Chapter 3 Has Amelia Bones saved from certain death while Voldemort and the Death Eaters discover Death is really to be feared.

Chapter 4 The dark lord and friends are reeled in as Hermione and Luna and their friends arrive at No4.

HHrLL NLSBHA Ronald will be bad due to the injury in the DoM.

Chapter 5. Fulfilling the Prophecy.

_-The Family Business. -_

…..."Very well. Welcome, as I said I am Vincent Death Price, and I will be your Master of Ceremonies for tonight." Vincent said with a bow. "My dear friends and relatives of the Great Harry James Potter Lord Slytherin etc etc," He smiled as they gasped at the Lord Slytherin revelation while Dumbledore and Tom glared at Harry. Vincent had their undivided attention now.

"We are gathered here tonight to witness and celebrate the fulfillment of a prophecy." Vincent said as Remus whispered to Moody.

"Sounds like a funeral."

"It is. A big one at that." Moody whispered back.

"A Prophecy? What prophecy is that Vincent?" Asked Amelia. "Was that the reason why they were in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes my dear Amelia the children were put in grave danger as they went to Department of Mysteries because of the prophecy. A Prophecy to Vanquish the Dark Lord. But patience my dear and all your questions will be answered. Even the big one. Why Harry?"

"What!"

_-__The Family Business.__-_

"Yes Harry. The big one why you." Vincent continued. "So a brief summary of the events that have happened here tonight. Albus came here tonight to callously manipulate our Harry to freely say the magic words to generously give all his inheritance from his dogfather, Sirius Black to him for His Greater Good." Remus looked at Dumbledore with a growl. "To distract Harry, he abused the Dursleys with some annoying heavy glasses of his cheapest mead, and came this close," Vincent gestured with his fingers, "to getting everything he wanted. But he overplayed his hand, and looked at young Dudley the wrong way. That fired a mother's instinct to protect her son, and Petunia threw this heavy marble ashtray at Albus breaking his nose. Vernon jumps into action to punish the right wizard this time, and beats the crap out of the manipulative old goat." They look at Vernon. "Harry tries to save the Machiavellian old fool but the only wand in the room is the headmaster's. Harry has to disarm the old goat to get the wand. The wand changes allegiance to Harry."

"Changes allegiance?" Luna asks as she quickly looks at the wand in Harry's hand. "Harry!That's the Elder wand!"

Dumbledore starts to silently yell at them while Wraithmort is suddenly focused on the Elder wand in Harry's hand. He heard of the Elder wand, the Death Stick.

"Very good Luna. Harry has the Resurrection stone and..."

"His family Cloak of Invisibility." Luna said accidentally cutting Vincent in her excitement as she saw the black stone ring. "Harry, you have the three Deathly Hallows."

"Deathly Hallows?"

"Yes Harry, you have united the Deathly Hallows, You are master of Death. The Elder wand, the resurrection stone and your father's Cloak of Invisibility make up the Deathly Hallows." Luna said excitedly as she jumped up, took the cloak from inside Harry's shirt, wrapped it around her shoulders, disappearing her body with only her head floating, and launched into an explanation of the Deathly Hallows with the story of the three brothers, how Death gave them the Deathly Hallows, and what it meant for Harry when the wand changed allegiance.

When Luna had finished discussing the Cloak of Invisibility, Vincent took it from her shoulders and held it carefully. "My Precious." He whispered as he examined it for any damage then wrapped it over his shoulders and head to vanish from sight. Reappearing he turned to Harry. "You have taken good care of my old cloak Harry but the old goat has tried to attach tracking charms to it. But thanks to its power the charms would not stick for long." And gave the Cloak of Invisibility back to Harry.

"Thank you Vincent." Harry said then turned to Luna. "Wow Luna you know a lot about the Deathly Hallows. The Elder wand told me all the things Dumbledore had done to me using it while it removed all his dark magic from me." Harry said.

"The wand spoke to you?"

"And the ring."

"Wow Harry! You must be the true heir of the Deathly Hallows."

"Very well explained my dear." Vincent said as Luna sat down next to Harry, Dobby and Winky while he continued his tale. "So Harry used the Elder wand to gently float Vernon off the old goat. Then because he knew what the manipulative headmaster had done, he disarmed him, put him in a body bind, freed Fawkes the Aurora phoenix by returning his pure heart, and finished vanquishing the dark lord with silence fulfilling the prophecy."

They gave Harry a clap as Hermione rewarded Harry with a passionate kiss.

"What prophecy is the Vincent?" Asked Amelia. "Was that the reason why they were in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Yes Amelia. Still all business. This is the prophecy." Vincent waved his hand the golden words of the true prophecy appear in the air.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… _

_born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… _

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… _

_for neither can live while the other survives… _

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

"That is different to the one the old goat told Harry." Wraithmort said.

"How did you find out the prophecy?" Harry asked.

"Harry please. I was listening over the link between us as the old goat told you. Harry."

"Dumbledore avoided me all year because he was afraid you would use the link to spy on him or used it to force me to attack him."

"No Harry, he was just trying to keep you isolated and weak while the Ministry lied about you and turned the magical world against you. Why would I want to attack the old fool while he still is most helpful? So I danced with his bit of magical showmanship in the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic to show great we are, and he distracted the Minster as I escape. I was planning to punish Slippery Lucius for his failure to get the prophecy by sending young Draco on a suicide mission to kill the old goat but with his cursed hand his death will be sooner than I wanted. I only used the link when you were with the headmaster, or I wanted to send you a message. I avoided it like the plague at other times."

"Oh, why?"

"You're really asking me that question Harry? Do you know what teenage boys think about? All the time?"

Harry went bright red as Hermione, Luna and Tonks started to tickle him and laugh. While Susan and Hannah did the same to a bright red Neville as Dudley just hid his face with a tray of finger food.

"Very good Tom..." Vincent said but was cut off by Wraithmort.

"There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it." Tom said in a sudden adverse reaction to Vincent referring to him as good.

Vincent shook his head. "The power is always there Tom. It was there long before you, and will be there long after you are gone. If you learnt how to do good and love others, the power will help you, but if you chose to do evil and hate, the power will consume and destroy you." Vincent explained and Tom saw the failure his life summed up in one sentence.

"Now Tom, what did the old goat add to the prophecy?" Vincent asked after giving Tom a moment to collect his thoughts.

"Er um. The middle section went _'and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… '._ The old goat added _'and either must die at the hand of the other' _which meant that he wanted only Harry or me could kill each other. That would excuse the old goat from trying to finish me off himself. But there is a problem, though, the first line said vanquished, and that does not necessarily mean to kill as the old goat vanquished Grindelwald, and he is still alive in Nurmengard. Also to kill is at odds with the power I know not. The only power I know not nor was I ever shown is Love. I just can't understand Love; it is stupid and foolish to sacrifice yourself for others, when there are plenty of fools to kill. But I have read that true Love can not kill. It will always try to save. The old goat added that line to manipulate and force Harry to try and kill me but he does not have hate in his heart, and with no training he would die trying. That is quite evil for the leader of the light. But going on Harry's past record he has done quite well without the training."

"So, what did you think of the prophecy?" Vincent asks Tom as he knew they would not get a straight answer out of Dumbledore. Even though Tom was an evil dark lord in his own right, he knew he was in the presence of the master as he sensed the power in Death. He saw an opportunity to be dead and powerful and wanted to know more. Besides there was no future in being a dark lord with Potter hanging around. Vincent was gaining Tom's co-operation by treating him with respect, and Tom did love to talk about himself as Harry discovered in the graveyard after the third task, and in the Chamber of Secrets. With Tom talking, he would realize his own mistakes.

"Well there I was, this close to destroying the light and ruling the magical world, when Severus came with this part prophecy."

"What Snape was the death eater who told you the prophecy?"

"Yes Harry. Didn't the old fool tell you that?" Tom said as Harry glared at the old goat who silently said something that Harry lip read as 'It was for the Greater Good.'

"My my Harry. The light has really kept you in the dark. How does it feel to be on the-doesn't-need-to-know list?" Tom said mischievously. "Particularly after the way Severus treated you."

"I don't know what to feel. I have discovered so much treachery tonight, and not just the betrayal of me but also the betrayal to my true friends."

"Oh it gets much worse Harry as the old fool knew Severus had heard part of the prophecy as his brother the barkeeper had drag him into the room interrupting the interview. Then the old fool let him go straight to me with the part of the prophecy he had heard." Tom said Machiavellianly.

The reaction in the room was immediate as all the living adults in the room screamed and swore at Dumbledore for his betrayal while Vernon pounded the old goat's nose as Wraithmort and his death eater wraiths just laughed at them for foolishly trusting the manipulative old goat, and Tom could see the morphine wearing off old goat.

After they had exhausted all the disgusting swear words they could think of, the room fell silent.

"That is a very important moment Harry, and we will come back to it soon. Please continue Tom." Vincent said as Kreacher opened another bottle of Vernon's Glenfiddich 50 Year Old single malt whiskey and refilled their glasses.

Wraithmort smiled, he was enjoying sticking it to the old man, and that big muggle had a very effective right cross. "Severus told me the first part of the prophecy. '_The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…'"_

"I was proud, full of pride and felt I would crush this child but dark lords are not concerned with birthdays or pregnant witches. So I waited for my other spy Wormtail, to inform me whom the old fool had _moved to protect_. I was so please that it was the Potters and Longbottoms. They were the last two families on my to do list. Without their wealth funding the old fool's burnt chicken club all resistance would fail, and I could just walk in and take over the Ministry."

"You single out the Longbottoms because Dumbledore moved to protect them?" Augusta asked.

"Pretty much."

Augusta looked at Vernon who went to pound the old goat.

"So I sent Severus to the old fool with some tale of remorse for a lost love, to be another spy, and the old fool tries to turn him into a double agent. Could you believe it? How stupid! My dark mark would have killed Severus if he truly tried to betray me. I can not explain how happy I felt when the fool forced the Potters and Longbottoms into hiding for _'__protection__'__. _When he had actually trapped them alone and isolated. The old goat knew Wormtail was a Death Eater. I was not going to complain where or why they come to me as once they are marked I own their soul. Then Wormtail comes to me with information that made it so easy to eliminate the Bones, McKinnons and Prewetts. Information that was too good for the rat to have found all by itself without help."

Tom smiled as he paused for Amelia to look at Vernon who pounded the old goat again.

"And then the old fool still encouraged the Potters to make Wormtail their secret keeper. I was too proud to see the obvious trap but I was so happy when Wormtail told me the Potter's secret while Severus had the piece of parchment he stole from Dumbledore's desk with the Longbottoms secret. They were all sitting ducks, and all I had to do was select a good night to go, and waltz in to murder them all. Halloween was my favourite night of the year. I was so happy that I did not kill the filthy muggle boy who told me _'I had a cool costume dude'_. But it was too easy. I was too clever to think it was a trap."

The evil face was now smiling as Harry yelled. "You just murdered my brave parents and now you are thinking it was a trap?"

"How touching…" Wraithmort hissed. "I always value bravery… Yes, Harry, your parents were brave… I killed your father first; and he put up a courageous fight… but your mother needn't have died… she was trying to protect you Harry. But don't waste your anger on me, I am just a dark lord who did what dark lord do. Focus your anger on the old goat who sacrificed you and your parents for his Greater Good."

The adults screamed at Dumbledore as Vernon pounded him again.

"Of course for my return." Wraithmort continued. "And you can thank the old fool again for helping us to get together. Hiding the Philosophers stone, and even giving me a job to teach DADA in first year. You would have made a very good Death Eater if I did not have to kill you Harry. Then the diary in second year and I was watching through our link as you fought and killed Blinky. I was so angry with Slippery Lucius for the lost of the diary, and it was a pity she died as she was a beautiful sweet Basilisk. Then finally the Goblet of Fire in fourth. Any junior Auror and a simple investigation would have found that obvious trap for you Harry."

"The old fool insisted that he had investigated it and found nothing of interest." Amelia said angrily.

"I think Dumbledore meant nothing of interest to you, but he found it all very interesting. I could have never returned to power so quickly if he had not mothballed my power base and structure. But I digress. I wanted to know what the rest of the prophecy said but I did not want to sneak into the Hall of Prophecy like some common thief, and I was not aware of at first that only you Harry or me could retrieve the prophecy. It took me all year to trick you into going to retrieve it and what happens? The old goat uses the opportunity to get your dogfather murdered, the real prophecy destroyed and to show off in front of the Minister. Then he lets me go to show who the boss was. Yet another trap."

The adults screamed at Dumbledore as Vernon pounded him again.

Wraithmort smiled, it might be his last night on earth but it was so much fun to beat up the old fool. "Then when I hear the whole prophecy, I was really pissed off. I had held Severus under the Cruciatus Curse until he was frothing at the mouth. If I had known of the trigger clause I would have never attacked Harry. Never triggered the prophecy by marking you as my equal."

"What would you have done?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. You were a baby, and would have not been a threat to me for forty or fifty years. Your mud.. er muggleborn mother would have been smart enough to take you and your family away and take the Longbottoms with her. I had forty years to turn the country into something that would not be worth your time to return to. It was Dumbledore who trapped you here and set you up to be murdered."

"Why would he do that?"

"Two reasons. One; have you worked out what the old goat's Greater Good actually is and why he has been helping me?"

"No he never explained that."

"Harry the Pure-blood agenda was for me to lead the Pure-blood wizards ruling over the magical and the filthy muggle world with filthy muggles, mudbloods, half-mudbloods and squibs as slaves. The old goat's Greater Good had Him ruling over the Pure-blood, and suitably minded half-bloods and muggle-borns wizard bigots ruling over the magical and muggle world with the rest as slaves. Not much of a difference but all who would have resisted have been killed."

The adults looked at Dumbledore, and the smirk on his face told them that Wraithmort had spoken the truth. It made sense how so many on their side had died while the Chief Warlock fought so hard to forgive, save and spare the Pure-blood death eaters. It was Dumbledore who had kept the Voldemort's power base intact and strong ready for Voldemort return. He had actively helped. Protecting Snape as his potion professor to divide the school with the Slytherin verses Gryffindor hatred, rivalry, bullying and bigotry to turn out the next generation of Death Eaters. Keeping the stone at the school in first year, and had done nothing to stop the diary and Basilisk in second year. Voldemort could have returned then if Harry had not stopped him. It was Dumbledore who forced the underage Harry to compete in the Tri-Wizard Tournament after the Goblet of Fire spat out his name which resulted in Voldemort's return after the third task.

Wraithmort continued. "The second reason is the prophecy itself. Dumbledore had prided himself that he was the Greatest Wizard of all time, defeated one dark lord, was getting ready to try and _'defeat'_ a second. Fool! It was I, who have gone further than anybody along the path that leads to immortality. You know my goal - to conquer death. No offense Vincent." Vincent just smiled at the absurdity of that thought as Wraithmort continued.

"Then along comes this prophecy which said that there were two wizards greater than him as he did not have the power to vanquish the dark lord or the boy. That prophecy made the great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Bloody Dumbledore an old third rate want-a-be-has-bin-hack." Wraithmort laughed evilly.

Wraithmort turned to Dumbledore. "So you forced the prophecy to be triggered, setup the boy, the Potters and Longbottoms to be sacrificed for your Greater Good, and manipulated me to attack and kill but ended up just marking Harry as my equal. It must have really pissed you off when I lost my body and Harry lived instead. No. You could not just charge in and vanquished me, while it would have been too late for the Potters but still in time to save the day and claim to be the Greatest Wizard of all time. Now you were left holding the baby, but I suppose you had plans for that."

Dumbledore smirked. Of course he did. Vernon was too tried to pound him any more so Dudley had a turn with his cricket bat that still had Harry's dried blood on it.

Wraithmort continued as everyone else was sick to their stomach. "You, Dumbledore are right evil bastard of a Machiavellian manipulative evil insane sociopath."

Wraithmort thought for a moment and turned to Vincent. "That's why the prophecy was not fulfilled when the curse rebounded to vanquish my body. I was no longer the dark lord of the prophecy?"

"No, you were no longer the particular dark lord of the prophecy but Dumbledore did charge in to save someone that night. He saved you from crossing over by using the Imperius Curse on Severus Snape to force him to anchor your soul wraith to Harry's scar. Well Severus did not need much encouragement as he had come to watch James Potter die, and made that scar with a cursed potions knife. Then obliviated Severus' memory of that so he only remembers holding Lily's body while Harry cried in pain never to be comforted by his loving mother." Vincent said as he flicked the black thread between Wraithmort and Dumbledore's nose. "The anchor needed to be _a__n undamaged complete soul of a__ living innocent __wizard or witch__ host_. All your other Horcrux anchors were to dead useless containers that had no living soul to connect to or provide the life force to maintain them. He stopped you and all your minions from crossing over that night as he still needed you to kill the boy that was greater than him."

"Wow, I thought I was evil. But to do that to a baby? I just want to kill the boy before he could vanquish me." Wraithmort reminisce. "At my rebirth I spoke to my loyal followers..."

…_.."You know, of course, that they have called this boy my downfall?" Voldemort said softly, his red eyes upon Harry, whose scar began to burn so fiercely that he almost screamed in agony. "You all know that on the night I lost my powers and my body, I tried to kill him. His mother died in the attempt to save him – and unwittingly provided him with a protection I admit I had not foreseen… I could not touch the boy."_

_Voldemort raised one of his long white fingers and put it very close to Harry's cheek._

"_His mother left upon him the traces other sacrifice… This is old magic, I should have remembered it, I was foolish to overlook it… but no matter. I can touch him now."_

_Harry felt the cold tip of the long white finger touch him, and thought his head would burst with the pain. Voldemort laughed softly in his ear, then took the finger away and continued addressing the Death Eaters._

"_I miscalculated, my friends, I admit it. My curse was deflected by the woman's foolish sacrifice, and it rebounded upon myself. Aaah… pain beyond pain, my friends; nothing could have prepared me for it. I was ripped from my body, I was less than spirit, less than the meanest ghost… but still, I was alive. What I was, even I do not know…" Goblet of Fire._

""Your life was forfeit because of the curse and you became a black soul wraith that was anchored to the scar on Harry's forehead." Vincent explained. "That stopped you from crossing over just like the anchor up Dumbledore's nose is currently stopping you for the moment."

Wraithmort thought for a moment. "But the old fool is not innocent?"

"Nor is your soul but he believes he is if he can justify his actions for his Greater Good. But that is what Purgatory and the thirteenth circle of Hell is for. Besides we know a lot more about souls than you could imagine. Really old magic."

The black soul wraith of Severus Snape came near to Vincent and Tom. "Is that true? That the old fool used the Imperius Curse on me to anchor the dark lord's soul wraith to Potter's scar with my cursed potions knife?"

"Yes. He was there to watch like you." Said Vincent as he held up the Cloak of Invisibility. "James, Lily and Harry could have hidden from death under this Cloak of Invisibility, and never been found. But the old fool had _'borrowed'_ it so he could examine it. Even after the cloak had been wandering around his school for seven years, and James and Lily desperately needed it to ensure Harry stayed alive. He borrowed it! James and Lily were not meant to die, but he had to make sure if Harry did not died that he would have complete control."

Harry pointed the Elder wand at the black soul wraith of Severus Snape. His eyes rolled as the obliviated memories came back to him. He nodded a thank you to Harry then turned to the headmaster.

"You Machiavellian bastard!" Severus shouted. "The dark lord ordered me come to you for you to protect Lily. I would have done anything to save Lily. The dark lord only wanted the boy dead, Potter was a bonus. Then you told me"...

_..."She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"... Deathly Hallows._

"I assumed then that you meant Black and the dark lord but you really meant yourself as the dark lord is merciful but not that merciful. That is why he is called and feared as the dark lord. But you! They trusted you as I trusted you to keep her safe. Everyone who trusted you was used, betrayed and sacrificed for your Greater Good."

"Then in Potter's second year when Draco conjured that snake during the Dueling demonstration, and Potter spoke to it in front of the whole school. You told me your thoughts on how Potter was able to do that. Then you obliviated that memory from me when I had worked it out." Severus continued. "The memory has come back. You told me"

…. "_that on the night Lord Voldemort tried to kill him, when Lily cast her own life between them as a shield, the Killing Curse rebounded upon Lord Voldemort, and a fragment of Voldemort's __soul__ was blasted apart from the whole, and latched itself onto the only living soul left in that collapsed building. Part of Lord Voldemort lives inside Harry, and it is that which gives him the power of speech with snakes, and a connection with Lord Voldemort's mind that he has never understood. And while that fragment of soul, unmissed by Voldemort, remains attached to and protected by Harry, Lord Voldemort cannot die." __~ Deathly Hallows_

"I always wondered why that lightning bolt scar looked like it had been cut in with a knife. It was my knife!" Severus snapped at the headmaster. "I had seen my nemesis James Potter die like the foolish idiotic Gryffindor he was at the top of the stairs, and waited for the dark lord to finish the boy. There was only one large green flash of the Killing Curse with an explosion of magical backlash. I rushed in to find the dark lord gone leaving only his robe and wand, Lily dead on the floor before the boy who was crying in the cot."

"The killing curse never touched the boy. It rebounded off Lily who stood in front killing her, and rebounded to hit the dark lord, destroying his body." Severus said slowly. "You would have only known that if you were there. Watching!"

"You obliviated that memory from me because I had worked it out!"

"_So the boy…the boy must die?" asked Snape quite calmly..._

…_... Another long silence. Then Snape said, "I thought…all those years…that we were protecting him for her. For Lily."..._

…_.."I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – " Deathly Hallows._

"Sickening, disgusting, yes." Vincent nodded. "Dumbledore became the dark lord of the prophecy when instead of protecting Harry. He decided to let you, Severus go without obliviating you that night when you overheard it, and forced the triggering of the prophecy. Then set everything up to manipulate the prophecy to play out His way for His Greater Good, and he got darker with every lie, with every manipulation, with every death."

Severus felt so betrayed and used that he was too stunned to speak. But Wraithmort was furious.

"You right evil bastard Dumbledore. You were not good enough for your own prophecy so you stole mine. I hate you and I hope you burn in hell for all eternity." Wraithmort spat then turned to Vernon. "You there, Vermin, oops sorry force of habit, er Vernon my good man. The morphine the old goat has taken has worn off so he will be able to feel your gentle persuasion."

"What he has been on morphine?"

"Yes, enough to kill a horse."

"Well we will see about that!" Vernon picks up Dudley's cricket bat, and breaks it after five swings. The old goat is a mess but starts to heal again.

There was silence.

"Actually he is worse than that." Vincent spoke. "The bit in the prophecy ' _for __ne__ither__ c__an__ live while the other survives__'. _That bit was our sense humour to make the dark lord think that he had a snowball's chance in hell when everyone knows evil has no chance against the power of Love! Every evil bastard in history has died alone, and Love is still here! Love conquerors all! Love is greater than even death! Once the prophecy was triggered, the vanquishing of the dark lord was assured and his ass would soon be mine! If Dumbledore had not interfered but did the right thing for once, you Tom, would have been toast in 1981 whether you tried to avoid Harry or not. It was all planned out without the lost of the Potters or Longbottoms or Harry or anyone else. But Dumbledore's Greater Good with his pride and greed would not accept to be third best to a child. So Dumbledore became the dark lord of the prophecy when he force it to be triggered and made it his own. Look at all the scars that mark Harry. Each one has the old fools involvement and each one says Harry is far more than the fool's equal." Vincent said and paused for effect.

"But once the prophecy was triggered you realized what you had really done Dumbledore. Did you say sorry, try make up, to make good, repent, seek forgiveness or show remorse?"

"No for your Greater Good you could do no wrong. So you buried your mistakes, the untimely dead in their cold graves while the living in a stone cold hell in the North Sea or even a cold lonely cupboard under the stairs."

"Then you tried to improve your chances of winning by systematically removing every bit of Love from Harry's life."

"No loving parents, relatives, guardians or friends."

"No loving caring safe environment at home or school."

"No protection from bullies, bigots, betrayers, dangerous dark puppet lords or the wrath of an abused fourth rate potion whatever, I can't call him a teacher when he was so full of vitriol, and should have never been anywhere near children."

They looked at the black soul wraith of Severus Snape who had the decency to hang his head in shamed for the terrible pathetic abusive teacher he had been but had never wanted to be. That was the old fools doing.

"Every bit of love and hope you took away, and denied Harry to make him into your martyr. Then aimed him at the wrong damn dark lord! You! Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Bloody Dumbledore! Are! Despicably! Evil!"

After a moment of stun silence, Vincent spoke to Harry while the old goat just glared in self righteous defiance of His Greater Good as his bones were still healing from the beating with the bat. "The prophecy was given to Dumbledore as his last chance to change from the path of darkness he had been walking along. He had strayed so far from the light. He could have been great again but he threw that way for his pride, jealousy and greed."

Wraithmort thought about what Vincent had said about removing love from Harry's life and considered his own life and what Dumbledore had done to him. Dumbledore had systematically removing every bit of Love from his life at the orphanage. No loving parents, relatives or friends. Then it dawn on him. "You right evil bastard Dumbledore! You systematically removed every bit of Love from my life to ensure that I did not know Love, and would be the Greater Evil to balance your Greater Good."

"That about sums up Dumbledore and his Greater Good. He has been manipulating everyone and all have suffered." Vincent said.

"Vincent?" Asked Hermione. "How did Dumbledore think he would get away with all that?"

"A good question my dear Hermione." Vincent said. "And the answer is quite simple. He had spread the lie that 'Everyone knows the Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-who or Voldemort, was frightened of.' That is why he helped Tom. Once Voldemort had returned, he would be needed again and all the evil, betrayals, everything he had done would be forgiven. He used that to make himself indispensable."

Hermione glared at the headmaster and spoke to Wraithmort. "You didn't fear Dumbledore, did you?"

"No. Why would I? Once I worked out what he was really doing, we just went along with his Greater Good as he was very old and as soon as I killed him we would take over and make his Greater Good, my Greater Good." Wraithmort answered. "Look how he treated the boy. He deliberately kept him isolated, ignorant, weak and abused. Just like I would have if I did not want to kill him."

Sicken at the degree of betrayal, Hermione turned back to Vincent. "Vincent, you said it was planned out? The prophecy I mean." She asked.

"Yes my dear Hermione. We have a Fate and Destiny Department to look after these prophecies once the Oracle has given them. It is their challenge to ensure these triggered prophecies are played out to the correct destiny. The current head of that department is my old friend Rosamund Evangeline Penelope Tilia the 28th. She, like you Tonks, really hates her full name so we have to call her REP Tilia28. The 28 comes from an inside joke for the number of times she has had to send you back Harry. But never tell her that."

"What! Sent me back?" Harry asked.

"Oops, I shouldn't have mention that Harry. Just forget all about that." Vincent glossed over.

"You're saying that I have died?"

"You could have."

"28 times?"

"It is a possibility. A better name for you would be the-boy-who-did-not-stay-dead. Your power is Love to be used against the dark lord. It did not make you immortal and you had a destiny to fulfill."

"How?"

"Well just briefly, a couple of the more interesting deaths. You were eaten by the Troll, Fluffy, the Acromantulas, the Basilisk, the Dementor on the express and the one who visited No4 last year, Moony when he was a werewolf on the night you and Hermione save Sirius, twice by that Hungarian Horntail Dragon, the giant squid during the second task, and the Sphinx. You followed Sirius through the veil in the Death Chamber. Ronald has killed you 4 times in a jealous rage, Draco and Snape 3 times, Tom 3 times."

"Ronald has killed me four times?"

"Yes, his jealousy and Prewett rage. You jumped in front of Luna to save her twice from curses from Ronald, and you jumped in front of Hermione three times, twice from curses from Ronald, and you remember that Death Eater that Hermione had struck dumb in the DoM, and he made a sudden slashing movement with his wand; that streak of what looked like purple flame that passed right across Hermione's chest. You jumped in front to save her life, and the purple flame cut you in half. You saved Hermione that night or she would not be here now. But wow! What a mess that was."

"Thank you Vincent." Harry said as Hermione hugged him tight.

"If it helps you were getting better, and the last five deaths were saving others. The original plan that Dumbledore's manipulations stuffed up was to turn you into a Love bomb so powerful that if Tom came anywhere near you or touched you his ritual enhanced body would have exploded. But by the time he did get close enough, he was the wrong dark lord, and it was your mother Lily's sacrifice that caused him to explode. Your mother did not need to sacrifice herself to save you as you was given the Power to vanquish as the prophecy said. She was so pissed when she discovered what the prophecy really said, because Dumbledore refused to tell her all of the prophecy. Then she discovered all the manipulations and betrayals of the old goat."

"The Fate and Destiny Department was actually getting ready to send you back for the 29th time and were wondering what would happen if you reached the big three 'Oh'. No one had ever been sent back that many times. In fact you broke the record when you went past 12 times before the end of first year." Vincent said.

"Then when they saw Petunia throw the ashtray, and Vernon jump up and started to pound on Dumbledore. They were expecting you to do your usual something stupid as part of your saving people thing, like jump on Vernon's back or worst try to get between them, and use your body to protect the old goat. The way Vernon was hitting, he would have killed you with one blow. But you didn't think like the old you; you thought like a wizard and used magic. What changed?" Vincent asked.

"Well I er."

Harry tried to answer but he was not sure himself. Then he remembered how impressed he was to see Dumbledore silently just wave his wand around at the Ministry of Magic and play with Voldemort, even giving him a bath. Then he realized what magic could really do.

"I remembered the brilliant display of magic that Dumbledore did to give Voldemort a bath at the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic. I had never seen such a display of magical power, not even at Hogwarts. What I had done in the graveyard was just my usual Potter luck of point the wand and hope for the best. That was completely accidental while the headmaster was brilliant, powerful and in control. I wanted to do that. I wanted to be the Wizard, and bent magic to my will. I needed the wand," Harry held up the Elder wand in his hand. "To save Dumbledore, and the Elder wand wanted to save me. The rest is history."

"Well Harry the party that the Fate and Destiny Department is throwing tonight in your honour will go down in history as totally awesome. You would have no idea how pissed off Rosamund Evangeline Penelope Tilia the 28th can get but as soon as you thought like a wizard and went for the wand, all the alarm bells rang and the lights lite up. She was screaming that you were finally going to do it right this time against the right damn dark lord. Everyone was running to the viewing screens and watch you do it. As soon as you freed the phoenix, and vanquish the dark lord with silence, she actually booted me out to get down here to declare the prophecy fulfilled before you could free the monster."

"Oh come come Vincent." A tall beautiful blonde woman cheerfully said as she walked out of the shadow in the corner of the room with a presence that screamed that her bite was far worse than her bark and to cross her meant certain painful death. "I did not kick you that hard and you were moving too slow. Now here are the updated destinies for you to collect tonight Vincent." She hands Vincent a vanilla folder with some white pages and yellow post-it notes in it.

"Oh hello Rosam..."

"Vinnypoo?"

"Sorry Rep." Vincent said with tongue in cheek to greet the visitor, and then turned to Harry. "Harry this is the head of the Fate and Destiny Department, the one and only Madam REP Tilia."

"Hello Harry, it was so good **No****t** to see you again and more importantly **N****ot** to see you for many years to come." REPTilia28 said with a smile that reminded Harry of a T-rex. "And you don't wish to disappoint your aunty REP do you Harrypoo?"

"Harrypoo!" Snorted Rodolphus Lestrange to his brother Rabastan.

Aunty REP Tilia did not take her eyes off Harry nor paused speaking as she pointed her little pinky finger at the general direction of the disrespectful snort, and the Lestrange brothers along with Lucius and three other black soul wraiths screamed in agony from the silent Cruciatus Curse while Bellatrix cackled with glee, and call for her to do it again as she would have loved to be able to cast a silent Cruciatus Curse with her little pinky finger.

"Considering only last month you visited us four times in the one night Harry, and you almost got your soul mates killed! How could you do that to Hermione and Luna? Are you trying for a new record? Are you really trying to me sacked? Are you trying to give me and all my guardian destiny angels grey hair with all of your visits?" Harry frantically shook his head.

"But now, Harry you have fulfilled the prophecy, so all is forgiven, and we are going to have an awesome _'Harry __finds his inner Wizard and__ finally fulfills the Prophecy Party'_ tonight but as you are currently still alive you will unfortunately would not be able to attend. But I will pass on your love and best wishes." She said as she picks Harry up and gives him a rib crushing Hermione hug and pinches his cheeks.

"Not to worry, we will have a big party when you finally arrive. Good to see you Hermione and Luna." And she gives them a hug too. "Hey Tonks I feel your pain. Now girls, Rosy, Angel or Penny are nice names for a girl." She said with a wink.

Turning to Dumbledore. "And you, you stupid old goat, still not dying? Well those devious buggers in Destiny can use that. They are trying to decide your punishment from being flayed alive, disembowelment, the 'Catherine wheel', Impalement, Crushing by Dragons, Being hanged, drawn and quartered, Burning at the Stake, and Ling Chi – execution by slow cutting." She said with a smile. "I'm going with all of the above."

"And Tom, my you have been a naughty boy. We have had a fresh batch of new recruits to Crime and Punishment who have dreamed up something special for you. You may think that you gave them a merciful death but will they give you a merciful afterlife? See you real soon." She said with an evil laugh that chilled you to the bone.

"Well I hate to kiss and run but I have a party to run, and I need to get back before those other devious buggers in Fate plan world war five. So goodbye, Luna, Hermione and Harry, remember you are a hero Harry. Tootles!" She said as she turned, walked back into the shadow, and left them wondering if she had taken one breathe while saying all that.

The black soul wraith of Bellatrix Lestrange came forward, and sat on the arm of the couch next to Wraithmort, and ran her fingers thru Tom's non existing hair as she said. "I like her master, she dead and powerful, can we keep her?"

"I like her too my Bella. There seems more to death than I first thought. As long as the old fool doesn't stuff everything up, it is a possibility." Tom said. "And we will be a long time dead."

While across the room.

"Harry some of your friends are down right scary." Tonks said.

"I don't remember her Tonks. But she is unforgettable!" Harry said.

"That is because the rules say you have to have that information wiped from your memory Harry." Vincent explained. "We can not have you knowing about us, that you died, and how you died. That would be painful!"

"So you are going to wipe our memory of tonight?" Hermione asked.

"No not tonight. There are many ideas about the afterlife and you can share that knowledge in a small group who have had a common experience. But if your best friend did something really stupid, then suddenly claimed he had died painfully, and was sent back 28 times. Well who would believe him or yourselves for that matter? It would send him mad, and it would be a one way ticket to a padded cell."

"But we have to make a full report of all this." Amelia said from her Head of the DMLE position.

"My dear Amelia, the truth is always stranger than fiction. So just blame the usual suspects." Vincent said. "Tom and his merry band of Death Eaters attacked your home, and Harry charged in to saved you while Dumbledore was killed by Tom in the crossfire while trying to distract Harry by telling him to forgive. Tom is killed by his own rebounding Killing Curse, and takes all his merry Death Eaters to Hell. Harry claims victory and the spoils of war by right of conquest which gives him 70% of the Wizengamot and 88% of the Magical World's wealth. That will change everything as you could build on Harry's fame to out shine the old goat's dark ages, and lead the magical world into the 21st century. A year from now no one will remember Dumble-who."

"That will work. We can get photos from a Pensieve memory." Amelia said. "We can include you Aggie finishing off Bellatrix."

"Only if you include the end of Yaxley." Said Augusta.

"And Fenrir Greyback." Said Remus.

"And that brutal-faced Death Eater Thorfinn Rowle." Said Moody.

"And Draco and the junior Death Eaters." Said Susan and Hannah together.

"Done."

Harry smiled sheepishly as Hermione, Luna and Tonks wrapped their arms around Harry to comfort their hero. Harry looked at Vincent and pointed to Hermione and Luna.

"Oh right. Just let me check." Vincent said as he pulled out a black notebook. He quickly went through the 'P's. "P, Potter, Harry. Well you are lucky Harry your two soul mates are compatible soul mates." Vincent continued to look through the notebook for Longbottom.

"Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Er. With all of Dumbledore's obliviations we managed to initiate our soul bonds to you and Luna. Vincent just checked to see if you and Luna are compatible soul mates. And you are so if you and Luna wish, we can be together forever."

"Honestly Harry, we would totally miss her. All the times she was part of the golden trio with us instead of Ronald only to be obliviated and for her to be swapped out. It was Luna that told us of the Basilisk twice. We even saw Blinky and Ginnymort wandering around Hogwarts with our eyes protected by Luna's Spectrespecs. When we told the Headmaster he just obliviated us. Luna stays! She is such a ray of sunshine and full of so much more information knowledge and wisdom now."

"Yes dear."

"Yes dear two." Said Luna with a bright happy smile as Harry and Hermione hugged her.

Over the sound of a happy hug they could hear an angry jealous black soul wraith of the redhead Nargle. "Bloody Potter gets everything! Now he has stolen my girl..."

SLAP!

"We are thru you bitch!" The black soul wraith of Draco cried to Ronald as he minced away.

"Oh you have forgotten, Harry and Hermione." Luna laughs at their surprised look. "Ronald and Draco are lovers, and the headmaster had obliviated that little bit of information."

"Well that would explain the redhead Nargles' extreme reaction to the Amortentia." Tonks said. "Particularly if he is gay." As they laugh at Ronald as he lost both the girl / future wife to support him and his stomach, the guy of his dreams, and that the words Ronald and Gay are an oxymoron.

"Oh er Neville?" Vincent asked and Neville, Hannah and Susan looked at him. "As you had the misfortune to be caught up in this mess caused by Dumbledore, lost your parents and got the tough love treatment to keep you weak. You have been granted two compatible soul mates too."

"Oh." Said Neville going red. "Would you happen to know who?"

"Ah, yes. One Miss Hannah Abbot." Hannah squealed and kissed Neville. "Well that's good, you can be the Lady Longbottom. And the second one is Miss Susan Bones." Susan squealed and kissed Neville. "Oh good you can be the Lady Bones." Which brought a smile to Amelia. She will get to have some Bones grandchildren to spoil rotten, fill up with sugar and hand back.

"Vincent?" Hermione asked.

"Yes Hermione, you are the Lady Potter."

"Yes!" Squealed Hermione. She had been so afraid she had lost Harry to Ginny and was terrified that she would be stuck with Ronald, so she could stay close to Harry.

"Vincent?"

"Yes Luna you can be the Lady Lovegood."

"Yes!" Squealed Luna as she had been afraid that she would be taken by a Pure-blood bigot.

"Vincent?"

"Yes my dear Tonks?"

"What about the Lady Black?"

"Well you will have to take that up with the new Lord Black." Vincent said with a grin.

"Vincent?"

"Yes my dear Madam Amelia?"

"Would it be possible to get a list of the names of all the black soul wraiths that will be departing tonight? We really need to find their soulless husks bodies and terminate them?"

"Why of course my dear Amelia, but I shall go better." Vincent said as he waved his hand and a beautiful deep purple leather bound book appeared in his hands. "Please accept this Grimoire compilation of all the Dark Lord and Death Eater's life books. It has a fully interactive search engine. You just need to write your question or search on the first page and the Grimoire will extract the information for you." He said as he gave the book to her. "So if you asked for a list of the names of Death Eaters who passed tonight on the Friday 12th July 1996."

Amelia opens the book and wrote the question and on the next page an alphabetical list of the names of all the Death Eaters and where their soulless husks bodies currently were.

"Wow that is great Vincent thank you. Does it have any more information?"

"You catch on fast my dear Amelia. It is their life book with all their sins and evil deeds; you just need to write the right question to find out all their dark little secrets. As a bonus we have included an addendum for Dumbledore."

"Well Amelia, could I borrow that after you."

"No Aggie we will do it together." Amelia said as she wrote _'What happen to Edgar Bones and Harfang Longbottom?'_ And the fate of Edgar and Harfang was written out for them. Listing who killed them, how and who really ordered the hit. They read and then looked at Dumbledore and cursed him with a Reducto to the chest which slowly started to automatically heal. Augusta and Amelia wrote their next question, 'What happened to Susan's parents?' They read the answer carefully so that Susan could not see it then cursed Dumbledore again.

Vincent smiled as the morphine Dumbledore had in his system was gone and he was now able to feel the pain. He continued.

"Now I know it is late but we have another chapter to play out tonight. Harry I need to explain why you were chosen for the prophecy, and introduce you to the Family Business."

"Oh, the family business?"

"Yes Harry. The Family Business." Vincent said with a smile. "Harry, I am your father!"

"WHAT!"

Thanks for reading.

_-__The Family Business.__-_


End file.
